Movie 5 The Course of Times
by Asu91
Summary: My own 5th movie script. Actually there are three plots that form the whole story. The main plot is about Kagome's father about whom we don't know anything. So I made something up I think could fit into the context. Tell me if you agree or not.
1. The First Hint

Scene: Present. Higurashi monument. Kagome and her family are bending down in front of the grave of "Hitoro Higurashi".

**Mom:** Great that you made it to come, Kagome.

**Kagome:** Sure. I don't let it pass me. No matter how many demons are after me.

**Mom:** Your father will be glad that you came to greet him despite of your task.

**Kagome:** Yes, of course.

**Grandpa:** He would have understood it though if not. He is very proud of you, Kagome.

**Kagome:** Really?

**Mom:** Sure. We all are proud of you for your courage and your assist in the other era.

**Grandpa:** This is not what I mean and you know that.

**Mom:** No, I don't.

**Souta:** What's wrong, Mom? What are you talking about?

**Mom:** Nothing, sweetie.

**Kagome:** _What is going on here? Are they hiding something from me?_

**Grandpa:** You never told her and I accepted it as long as none of us had ever seen proof for the existence of monsters or demons but since we have I think Kagome has a right to know. After all she was there when it happened ten years ago, wasn't she?

**Kagome:** Eh!? What are you talking about? You mean when father died? I don't remember that day.

**Mom:** You shouldn't know anything.

**Grandpa:** But she has to deal with such monsters everyday! Besides, Hitoro would want Kagome to know.

**Mom:** No, he wouldn't. He would want her to know as little as possible and he would never want her to deal with monsters at all.

**Grandpa:** I'm his father and I know that he knew that Kagome would be his follower when the time had come.

**Kagome:** Be his follower? Please tell me, what is this all about?

**Mom:** And I'm his wife and we never found any proof for your fantasies.

**Grandpa:** The living proof is standing right beside you! Kagome saw it happen!

**Kagome:** I've never heard you argue. I don't like it. What is it? Why don't you tell me?

**Mom:** Kagome is right. We shouldn't argue. Not today on Hitoro's death anniversary. And I forbid you to tell Kagome anything! (She goes back into the house.)

**Souta:** Whoa! Mom is really scary when she's angry.

**Kagome:** Grandpa, please tell me. I won't let Mom know.

**Grandpa:** I'm sorry, my girl, but it's too late. Maybe we should have let you know all along. I can't tell you. All you can do is trying to remember. But be careful! Those long suppressed memories could be painful to relive. _Forgive me, Hitoro. I just wanted the best for Kagome and now I begin to think I should have acted differently. I'm aware of my fault. Please forgive me. But maybe your wife is more aware of what is best for Kagome than I am. Maybe it wasn't so bad to keep it a secret from her. Although there will be the time coming when she'll learn it, anyway. She needs to know it and when she does she will need your help to let go of the guilt._

Scene: Inside the house. Kagome enters, meeting her mother.

**Mom:** I'm sorry, Kagome. I just want the best for you and I think it's better if you not know.

**Kagome:** It's alright, Mom. Really. I understand that. (She walks away.)

**Mom:** _Forgive me, Kagome._

Scene: Time lapse. Kagome's house. Kagome's bedroom. Kagome and Souta are sitting there.

**Kagome:** _What is it what they can't tell me? __**What?!**_

**Souta:** Kagome? Are you thinking about that?

**Kagome:** Of course I am. I want to know it. Also if they think I better don't.

**Souta:** I'm thinking about Dad. It all began with him.

**Kagome:** _It's right. Everything's about Dad. They're not only keeping something about me a secret but also about him. If I only knew._

**Souta:** Don't you remember anything? Not even Dad?

**Kagome:** Hardly. It's too long ago. I just sometimes remember his face and his voice when I dream of him but I can't remember him when I'm awake.

**Souta:** At least you remember something.

**Kagome:** _Poor Sota. It's even worse for him. He never got to know Dad. He died yet in the year Souta was born._ But Mom did tell you about him, didn't she?

**Souta:** Yes, she did but it's obvious that they kept something about him a secret from both of us. Something very important that must have to do with his death and with you.

**Kagome:** With me?

**Souta:** Sure, didn't you hear Grandpa say it? **FLASHBACK: GRANDPA:** I KNOW THAT HE KNEW THAT KAGOME WOULD BE HIS FOLLOWER WHEN THE TIME HAS COME.) I wonder what Grandpa was trying to tell us with that.

**Kagome:** I have no idea.

**Souta:** I believe Dad was someone really special.

(They smile.)

**Kagome:** _Souta…You never knew Father but this image of him will definitely help you to get over your sorrow. _(The door opens and Inu Yasha enters.) Inu Yasha!?

**Inu Yasha:** Hey, Kagome! Are you coming?

**Kagome:** _Right... I was gonna go back with him to the other era after the ceremony… I totally forgot about it because of the whole matter. I should have left already an hour ago… But now I have absolutely no interest in going back._ I'm sorry but now is a really bad time.

**Inu Yasha: **? _She looks so sad._ Did something happen?

**Souta:** I'll leave you two alone. (He leaves.)

**Kagome:** It's nothing. I just… it's hard every year, you know.

**Inu Yasha:** No, I don't. What is hard?

**Kagome:** Oh. Did I never tell you? Didn't I even tell you why I came back here for today?

**Inu Yasha:** No, you didn't tell me anything. I thought it was because of one of your stupid tests. _She seems to be very confused._

**Kagome:** Come on, I want to show you something.

Scene: Higurashi Monument. Hitoro's grave. Kagome and Inu Yasha are standing there.

**Inu Yasha:** I understand. So here is your father buried.

**Kagome:** Right and ten years ago he died. Today's his death anniversary.

**Inu Yasha:** I'm sorry.

**Kagome:** You don't need to. I can hardly remember him. But it's worse for Souta. He never met him.

**Inu Yasha:** And how did he die?

**Kagome:** That's the mysterious thing about it. They never told me exactly. But it seems to be very bad 'cause they don't want me to know. But today I heard that I was there when he died. I saw it happen but no one else did. Unfortunately I don't remember it.

**Inu Yasha:** Maybe it's not that bad that you don't. It could have been awful.

**Kagome:** Yeah. But they also told me I would gonna be his follower.

**Inu Yasha:** And as what?

**Kagome:** I have no idea. But I think it has to do with demons. They told me father would be proud of me for what I do in the Feudal Era.

**Inu Yasha:** He definitely is. He has all reason to.

**Kagome:** (smiles.) Yeah. _Thank you, Inu Yasha._


	2. Illusions

Scene: Feudal Era. Forest. Inu Yasha and the gang are following Saimyoushou.

**Sango:** He's sent us an invitation so-to-speak.

**Shippou:** It's probably a trap.

**Inu Yasha:** What else would it be? Do you think he wants us to have a cup of tea with him?!

**Kagome:** But he must feel very safe when he asks us to come.

**Miroku:** He probably has another ass in the hole.

Cut to on a tree. Naraku is sitting there, watching the group approaching.

**Naraku:** They're coming. Well, let's erase the barrier.

Cut back to Inu Yasha and the gang. Inu Yasha stops.

**Kagome:** What's wrong, Inu Yasha?

**Inu Yasha:** We're being observed.

**Miroku:** Naraku. (Inu Yasha nods.) Where is he?

(Inu Yasha cracks his bones.)

**Inu Yasha:** Right in front of us!

(They start running.)

Cut to Naraku.

**Naraku:** Here they come. Kukuru. Come on closer… (He erects a portal. The group runs straight into it.) Kukuru, they entered my illusion of heart's desires. This will be very enjoyable. (He takes out a small mirror in which he can see Inu Yasha.)

Cut to Inu Yasha's illusion. Forest. Inu Yasha's standing there.

**Inu Yasha:** Where am I? (He looks around.) _And where are the others?_

Cut to Kagome's illusion. Forest. Kagome's running there. She stops.

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha, the shards are coming closer!** (She looks around. Nobody is there.) What?

Cut to Miroku's illusion. Forest. Miroku's running there.

**Miroku:** **You're right, Inu Yasha. The demonic aura increases!** (He looks around.) **Damn, no!**

Cut to Sango's illusion. Forest. Sango's riding on Kirara.

**Sango:** _Gotcha, Naraku! _(She sees that she is alone.) _Where did they all go?_

Cut back to Kagome's illusion.

**Kagome:** _I bet my life that this is a trap. I wonder what Naraku is up to._

Scene: Inu Yasha's illusion. Forest. Inu Yasha's standing there.

**Inu Yasha:** **Naraku, you bastard!**_ Another one of your traps. _**Come out and fight!**

**Kagome:** Naraku? But Inu Yasha, did you forget that we defeated Naraku long ago?

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome, is that you? _She looks different. What happened? _

**Kagome:** Yeah. Why are you shouting around?

**Inu Yasha:** What do you mean by we defeated him long ago?

**Kagome:** Did you hurt your head? What is this amnesia coming from? (She strokes his head.) It's one year ago. You transformed into a real youkai and finally killed Naraku with that power and when this was done I re-transformed you.

**Inu Yasha:** And how did you do that?

**Kagome:** Like this. (She kisses him.)

Scene: Kagome's illusion. Forest. Kagome's standing there.

**Kagome:** _Would it be dangerous to call for Inu Yasha? Well, would be better than walking around alone._ **Inu Yasha! **

**Inu Yasha:** Here you are, Kagome! I've been looking for you. What are you doing here?

**Kagome:** _Is that really my Inu Yasha or just an illusion?_ I don't know. Naraku seems to trick us again .

**Inu Yasha:** Naraku? Do you feel fine? We already defeated him, remember?

**Kagome:** _No, it's not my Inu Yasha. Naraku is still alive. Shame. I really wish he was not._

**Inu Yasha:** Come on, let's go before it gets dark and the demons get hungry for human flesh.

(Kagome gets on his back. They set off.)

**Kagome:** Help me out here, Inu Yasha. How did we defeat Naraku again?

**Inu Yasha:** Did you forget that? It was you all alone. You somehow absorbed Kikyou's sacred powers and killed him with one of your holy arrows. You sure you're fine?

**Kagome:** Yes, I'm fine. _It's just all too good to be true…_

Scene: Miroku's illusion. Forest. Miroku's standing there.

**Miroku:** _What is this bastard up to?! Does he want to finish us off one after the other?_

**Sango:** Miroku, where are you? Everyone is waiting for you.

**Miroku:** Sango? _Where's your armor?_ Good that we are together. Then we'll have better chances fighting Naraku.

**Sango:** What are you talking about Miroku? Naraku is gone, do you remember?

**Miroku:** What did you say?

**Sango:** You seem to be a little confused today, honey.

**Miroku:** _**She calls me honey!?**__ She never does that. What's going on here?_ (He wants to unseal the Kazaana.)

**Sango:** **No, don't!! Think of the Kazaana!!**

**Miroku:** If it's still there Narakus is still alive, too.

**Sango:** He is dead but we never found out why it's still there. Maybe his curse was too strong. Maybe it will never disappear.

**Miroku:** _What am I doing here?_

Sango's illusion. Sango's village. Sango's standing there.

**Sango:** _It's one of Naraku's traps. Yet another one. He somehow got me into the demon exterminator village._ Ah, at least you're here, Kirara. (She strokes Kirara. Kirara meows. Suddenly there is a noise. Sango grabs Hiraikotsu.) Who's there?!

**Kohaku:** You're pretty jumpy, Sango. It's me.

**Sango:** _**Kohaku!?**_ Kohaku, are you alright? (Sie hugs him.)

**Kohaku:** Sure, Aneue.

**Sango:** What's about Naraku?

**Kohaku:** It's long ago, right? Since he was killed?

**Sango:** But we haven't killed Naraku, Kohaku.

**Kohaku:** It's not funny, Sango. I used to be the one without any memory.

**Sango:** I know that he's alive.

**Kohaku:** No, he's dead. You and your friends have killed him a while ago.

**Sango:** _But I would know that. What's going on here?_

Cut to reality. Forest. Naraku's still sitting on the tree, watching the gang through the mirror.

**Naraku:** With a little luck you don't ever need to know. Why don't you take advantage of the situation? Just like Inu Yasha?

Scene: Inu Yasha's illusion. Inu Yasha and Kagome are kissing.

**Inu Yasha:** _Kagome… _You kiss me…

**Kagome:** Yeah, that's what couples do, right?

**Inu Yasha:** _Cou… _We're a couple?

**Kagome:** Sure, since we finished Naraku off.

**Inu Yasha:** _I mustn't believe anything of it. Nothing of it is real. No matter how much I wish it to be. Think, how do you get out of here? Maybe I should take advantage of it and see where it takes me to. Kagome… why can't you be as uncomplicated as you are here? _(He kisses her.)

Cut back to Naraku.

**Naraku:** Give her a chance to and she will, Inu Yasha.

Scene: Kagome's illusion. Inu Yasha's walking, carrying Kagome on his back.

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha, where are we going?

**Inu Yasha:** To the place where we will spend the night.

**Kagome:** Oh… _Don't forget Kagome. It's just an illusion. It's not real. Nothing of it. You gotta get out of here soon. Maybe I can look around later. I'll try it tonight when Inu Yasha's asleep. He looks very tired. Alright._

**Inu Yasha:** Here we are. (Kagome gets off his back.) Tonight we need to be very safe. It's that time again. (The sun sets. He transforms into a human.) Now I have to rely on you for protection. (He sits down.) Why are you standing there? Come to me.

(Kagome sits down next to him. Inu Yasha leans on to her and puts his arm around her.)

**Kagome.** _Is it what I think it is? __**Are we?!**_

**Inu Yasha**: I love you, Kagome.

**Kagome:** **Huh!** _Be careful Kagome! Don't fall for it. Just play along._ I love you too, Inu Yasha. _**Be strong, Kagome**__!_ I love you so much. (She leans on to him. They kiss.) _Why can't this be real?_

Cut to reality. Shippou's walking around. Naraku's watching him.

**Naraku:** Hmm, what shall I do with you, little fox? You're no danger for me. You could watch your friends die from the best place.

**Shippou:** Where did they all go? Where did they go and why didn't they take me along? (He starts to cry. Suddenly he gets lifted.) **What…!?** (He gets thrown against a tree and tied up there.) **Ow!!** **Who is** **there?! Show yourself!! **(He tries to free himself.) **Hng! What's going on?!**

**Naraku's voice:** Shippou…

**Shippou:** **Naraku!?**

**Naraku's voice:** You are very lucky. I didn't send you into a parallel world so you can watch your friends die from here. Much fun.

(A drop of water falls down on the ground and turns into puddle. You see Miroku in it.)

**Shippou:** **Miroku!**

Scene: Miroku's illusion. Village. Miroku and Sango are standing there.

**Miroku:** _Maybe I should take advantage of this. Who knows when I will I have the chance to again._ Sango… (He hugs her and pats her butt.)

**Sango:** Miroku, haven't I given you enough kids already?

**Miroku:** What?!

(Four kids come running towards them. Three boys and one girl.)

**Kids:** **Father!**

**Miroku:** _What kind of world is this? The future? No. Naraku hasn't got the power to mess with the time. I'm in a parallel world. An illusion. Yes, that's it. I'll let myself in for it. Let's see what happens next._

Scene: Sango's reality. Sango's village. Sango and Kohaku are sitting there.

**Sango:** _Kohaku is alive and even remembers me. But the truth is that he is still caught up by Naraku and doesn't know who I am. I hate reality but I have to go back there. Naraku probably waits for us to give in. I mustn't let that happen._ (She sees Kohaku smiling at her.) _I have to stay strong. But how with a smile like this?_

Cut to reality

**Shippou:** **Miroku, Sango, fight it! It's not real! Naraku mustn't win!**

Scene: Inu Yasha's reality. Musashi. Inu Yasha and Kagome arrive.

**Inu Yasha:** _The village!_

**Kaede:** You're back, Kagome. Have you been successful?

**Kagome:** Yes, we have indeed. (She takes a Shikon shard out.)

**Inu Yasha:** _A shard!_ (Kagome takes her necklace off.) _**The Shikon no Tama!?**_ We've got it?! The complete Shikon no Tama?!

**Kagome:** Right. After defeating Naraku there wasn't much left. This is the last shard.

(She puts the shard into the Shikon. It melts with it. The Shikon glows.)

**Kaede:** Done. Now it is up to you to protect it from demons, Kagome. (She looks at Inu Yasha.)

**Inu Yasha:** Why are you looking at me?

**Kaede:** I don't know what to think of you, Inu Yasha.

**Inu Yasha:** I don't care. (to Kagome) May I?

**Kaede:** Kagome!

**Kagome:** I'm sorry Inu Yasha. I can't trust you with it.

**Inu Yasha:** 'Course you can. You always trusted me with the shards.

**Kagome:** It was different. Now when the Shikon is complete I can no more.

**Inu Yasha:** I only want to get a close look at it.

**Kaede:** Liar! You want to use it to become a full youkai! Admit it!

**Inu Yasha:** What? A full youkai?

(Suddenly everything disappears around him.)

**Naraku's voice:** Have fun?

**Inu Yasha:** **Naraku!** I knew you were still alive! Where are you?! **Show yourself!**

**Naraku's voice:** I'm all around you, Inu Yasha. Did you like your trip into the world you desire?

**Inu Yasha:** I don't desire that!

**Naraku's voice:** Right, it's something else, isn't it? (A moving photograph of Inu Yasha as full youkai appears.) This is what you really desire, Inu Yasha, right? Becoming a full youkai… but what about…?

(A moving photograph of Kagome appears left of him.)

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome!

**Naraku's voice:** You can't have both, Inu Yasha. That's what you're told. I say different. I can help you.

**Inu Yasha:** I don't need you help, Naraku! **Finish babbling and come out so we can fight!**

**Naraku's voice:** I'm tired of fighting. I prefer other ways. You will need my help to fulfill your heart's desires if you like it or not. I will give you both. But I guarantee for nothing. Kukuru.

**Inu Yasha:** **Naraku, don't do it!** (The photographs approach him and melt with him.) **NO!!**

Scene: Kagome's vision. Cave. Inu Yasha and Kagome are lying there.

**Kagome:** _He's asleep. Quiet, Kagome._ (She gets up.) _He'll probably worry much when he sees I'm not here. But I mustn't care. After all it's not the real Inu Yasha. I wonder if he's caught up in an illusion, too. Probably._ (She wants to leave. Suddenly two demons show up.) **Oh, no!**

**Demon #1:** I can smell human at midnight. Just in time.

**Demon #2:** Two at a time.

**Kagome:** **I'm afraid, you will be starving tonight!** (She shoots them.) That was much too easy.

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome.

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha. _He's awake, what now?_

(All of sudden everything disappears around her)

**Naraku's voice:** Maybe I can help you, Kagome.

**Kagome:** **Naraku, I knew it!**

**Naraku's voice: **Do you like the world I created for you?

**Kagome:** It's not real.

**Naraku's voice:** But I can make it real. Then you would be forever with Inu Yasha. Don't you wish that?

**Kagome:** And why would you be interested?!

**Naraku's voice:** I can see it in your heart, Kagome. Your hope to become as good as Kikyou and to have her powers to get Inu Yasha's interest like this.

**Kagome:** **That's not true! I'm different! I surely don't want to be like her!**

**Naraku's voice:** You want to be like her. A conflict is rising up here. (A moving photograph of Inu Yasha appears.) Kagome, look, you can have Inu Yasha or… (A moving photograph of Kagome as a miko appears.) or you can become as powerful as Kikyou. What do you choose?

**Kagome:** I don't need to choose, Naraku!

**Naraku's voice:** You do. Soon you'll have to decide. I offer you to get a look at it already now. I'll give you even more, Kagome. I'll give you both.

**Kagome:** Why that?

**Naraku's voice: **I'm a kind guy.

(Kagome laughs darkly.)

**Kagome:** I refuse!

**Naraku's voice:** **I insist on it!**

(The moving photographs melt with her.)

Scene: Sango's illusion. Village. Sango and Kohaku are sitting there.

**Sango:** Did Inu Yasha and the other tell where to go to?

**Kohaku:** No, Aneue. They left without a word once we were together again.

**Sango:** _They would never do so, would they? If it ever comes that far would they really abandon us then?_ (Suddenly everything disappears around her.) _What's going on?_

**Naraku's voice:** Wasn't it nice from me to give you your brother back?

**Sango:** **Naraku, come out, bastard!**

**Naraku's voice: **I don't understand why you still stick to your friends. You have Kohaku now.

**Sango:** You never will understand that. By the way, I know that this is just an illusion! I won't fall for it!

**Naraku's:** I'm aware of that. What I offer you though is nothing but reality.

**Sango:** What are you talking about?!

**Naraku's voice:** How would you like a life with your friends and Kohaku?

**Sango:** Are you sick, Naraku?! You seem to be very confused! What would you get out of it?!

**Naraku's:** I would get you off my hands for one thing.

**Sango:** Huh! And what else?!

(A moving photograph of Kohaku appears.)

**Naraku's voice:** You'd always be with your brother (A moving photograph of Inu Yasha and his gang appears.) and with you friends. At least for a short while. Despite your lack of gratitude. I'll give you a look.

(The photographs melt with Sango.)

Cut to reality

**Shippou:** **No, Sango, not you, too!**

**Naraku's voice:** They have no choice. They are moved by their heart's desires and that will kill them. Kukuru.

Scene: Miroku's illusion. Village. Miroku is standing there.

**Miroku:** _What a wonderful life. Sango and I are together and we have four children. The only catch is that it's not real. But I could imagine making it real._

(Suddenly everything disappears around him.)

**Naraku's voice: **I agree to that.

**Miroku:** **Naraku!** Would have been too good to be true if you were dead! I saw through you lame illusion at the first minute!

**Naraku's voice:** But you visibly enjoyed it, Miroku. You can't deny that.

**Miroku: **So what!? It doesn't matter because it's only an illusion! And I won't fall for it no matter how wonderful it may be!

**Naraku's voice:** You are mistaken Miroku. I'm in a good mood. I can make this life real and I would even do so. I will be there, too. You will even keep your Kazaana so that you can protect you children from demons. Isn't that great?

**Miroku:** Forget it. Who do you want to trick, Naraku?!

**Naraku's voice:** I'll give you a foretaste. Maybe you like it. Kukuru.


	3. Illusionary Realism

Cut back to reality.

**Naraku: **Nobody told them that they are real in these illusions. Kukuru.

Scene: Inu Yasha and Kagome's illusion. Forest. Inu Yasha and Kagome are standing there.

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome, is that you? I mean, is that really you?

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha? If you are the real one, too?

**Inu Yasha:** **Kagome!**

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha!**

(They hug.)

**Inu Yasha:** Thank God. You're alright.

**Kagome: **I wonder what he's up to.

**Inu Yasha:** That's what I want to know, too. What about the crap about heart desires?

**Naraku's voice:** You'll know soon. Kukuru. (to Kagome) Kagome, Inu Yasha will never be interested in you. He'll always love Kikyou because she was powerful and not as weak as you are. I'll help you to get the power you desire.

(Kagome transforms into an evil miko.)

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome? _What's wrong with her?_

**Naraku's voice:** Look, Inu Yasha, Kagome's heart's desire is to become powerful. Now see what happens to her.

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome, can you hear me?

(Kagome raises bow and arrow and aims at Inu Yasha.)

**Kagome:** **Get ready, Inu Yasha!**

**Inu Yasha:** **Kagome, come around!** (He avoids her arrow and runs away. Kagome follows him.) **Kagome, fight it, please!** **Come around! It's me, Inu Yasha!** **You don't need to be powerful for me!** (He grabs her shoulders. She hurls him away with a shield. He hits a tree and cannot free himself. Kagome aims at him.) **Kagome! DON'T!!**

(Kagome shoots Inu Yasha in the heart, then comes around to see what happened.)

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha!!** (She runs to him.) Inu Yasha, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. (She starts to cry. Suddenly Tetsusaiga gets thrown away.) Tetsusaiga…! (Inu Yasha transforms into a youkai.) Inu Yasha…! (She backs away. The arrow disappears.) **Inu Yasha!**

(Inu Yasha cracks him knuckles and comes closer.)

**Naraku's voice:** Look, Kagome, this is what Inu Yasha desires deep in his heart. Becoming a full youkai. Now see how you handle it. You mustn't kill him. Kukuru.

**Kagome:** Naraku, you bastard! _And if I just…_ (She approaches Inu Yasha to kiss him. He attacks her.) **Ow! Inu Yasha!**

**Naraku's voice: **He's going to kill you, Kagome. He's completely out of mind. He doesn't recognize you. Save your own life and finish his.

**Kagome:** **Shut up, Naraku!**

**Naraku:** I will assist again.

**Kagome:** **Nooo!!** (She transforms back into the evil miko, grabs bow and arrow and aims at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha attacks her. She falls to the ground, gets up again and shoots an arrow at Inu Yasha that misses him.) The next one will hit.

**Inu Yasha:** **Exactly, filthy human!** (He attacks her again.) One last time.

**Kagome: **_I've still got my mind…!__** Inu Yasha, stop it! We need to stop!**_** Aargh! Don't! **_**Leave me, Naraku!**_ (She shoots Inu Yasha in the heart_.) _**NOOOO!! INU YASHA!!**_ (_She transforms back, so does Inu Yasha.) **Inu Yasha!**

**Inu Yasha:** **Kagome!** I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

**Kagome:** Of course I will if you forgive me…

**Inu Yasha:** Sure. **Please hold on, Kagome! You mustn't die!**

**Kagome:** You neither, Inu Yasha.

Cut to reality

**Naraku:** _They're dying but they're not dying in hatred as they're supposed to for the illusion to become real! __**Damn it! This is useless!**_

**Shippou:** **Oh no, Kagome! Inu Yasha!** Where did they go? Eh? **Oh!**

(Kagome and Inu Yasha appear hugging.)

**Inu Yasha:** I'll go with you, Kagome. Wherever it is you will be going. Eh?!** Oh!**

(They let go of each other.)

**Kagome:** We're back. Thank God. I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha.

**Inu Yasha:** I have to apologize, Kagome.

**Shippou:** Chrm, chrm, guys?

**Kagome:** Oh hi, Shippou! (She tries to free him.) A little help here, Inu Yasha, please.

(Inu Yasha cracks his knuckles and smiles.)

**Shippou:** **Are you crazy, Kagome?!**

Cut to Naraku.

**Naraku: **But the other two will die.

Scene: Sango's illusion. Sango's village. Sango and Kohaku are standing there. Sango looks around.

**Sango:** Where am I, now? Kohaku? **Kohaku!**

**Kohaku:** I'm here, Aneue! Guess what. I finally got my memory back. (He's evil and controlled by Naraku.)

**Sango:** **Kohaku! No!** (She turns around to see Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippou all dead.) **No, Kohaku, what have you done?! Ow!** (She's hit by him.)

**Kohaku:** I can't stop it, Aneue.

**Sango:** **Kohaku, please fight it!**

**Naraku's voice: **You can stop it, Sango. Just take the shard out of his back. **Save your own life! Be selfish for once!**

**Sango:** Forgive me, Kohaku. (She takes the shard out of his back and throws it into lake.) I'll never let you go again, Kohaku. We'll always be together.

Cut back to Naraku.

**Naraku:** **Damn it!**

Scene: Miroku's illusion. Village. Miroku's standing there.

**Miroku:** _All of my sons have the Kazaana. I don't want this to happen. I don't want them to share my fate._

(The kids and Sango embrace him.)

**Kids:** We love you, Dad!

**Sango:** Yes, we do.

(Suddenly the Kazaana splits.)

**Miroku:** **The Kazaana! Noooo!** (Sango and the children get sucked into the Kazaana. He seals it again.) No, it's my entire fault they're gone! I don't want to live like this any more!

**Naraku's voice:** Right, Miroku, finish your terrible life now.

Cut to reality. Inu Yasha and the gang are watching Miroku in his illusion.

**Kagome:** **He's going to suicide!**

**Sango:** **We have to stop him!**

**Inu Yasha:** We can't. He's in there and we can't get in. He has to come to his senses by himself.

**Shippou:** What if he won't 'cause he's so desperate and depressed?!

**Inu Yasha:** …

**Miroku:** _I'll open the Kazaana one last time and get sucked into it myself. But wouldn't that be a useless death? Would they want me to follow them so early? __**No, I don't think so!**__ No, you'll have to wait for me a while longer._

Cut to Naraku.

**Naraku:** Fools all of you.

Cut to Inu Yasha and the gang. Miroku appears.

**Shippou/Sango/Kagome:** **Miroku!**

**Miroku:** I'm okay and you?

**Kagome:** We're all fine.

**Shippou:** Naraku's plan failed

**Inu Yasha:** And he's gone again.

**Sango:** I wonder how he could see into our hearts what our heart's desire is. (Inu Yasha and Kagome start to leave.) Eh?!

**Miroku:** Where are Kagome and Inu Yasha going?

**Shippou:** Leave them. They have some serious talking to do.

**Sango:** Why that?

**Miroku:** What happened?

**Shippou:** I'm not allowed to tell you that.

**Miroku:** Come on, Shippou, tell us.

**Shippou:** Okay, but I didn't tell anything.

**Sango:** Of course not. Come on, spill!

Cut to Inu Yasha and Kagome.

**Inu Yasha:** So your heart's desire is to kill me, huh?

**Kagome:** No! What about you? Seems to be yours.

**Inu Yasha:** No, it's not. At least not to kill you.

**Kagome:** So what part did I play in there?

**Inu Yasha:** I wanted to have both. You and becoming a full youkai. Naraku mixed them up. And you?

**Kagome:** You're always thinking of Kikyou. I thought if I would become a miko like her...

**Inu Yasha:** Idiot! You're totally different and I want you to be like this! When you wished that Naraku infected you with the hatred Kikyou once has felt towards me.

**Kagome:** Yes, I realized that. I'm sorry.

**Inu Yasha:** It wasn't really you, so don't apologize.

**Kagome:** Was it really you?

**Inu Yasha:** …

**Kagome:** Do you still want to become a full youkai?

(Inu Yasha stormily hugs her.)

**Inu Yasha:** I'm sorry for what I did to you.

**Kagome:** It's alright. But Inu Yasha, Naraku is right. Someday you'll have to decide what you really want. Me or becoming a full youkai.

**Inu Yasha: **…

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha? Are you still with me?

**Inu Yasha:** I always thought becoming a full youkai would help me to better protect you but… it seems to me all I'll gain is your death. And that's not what I want! I think… I'll stop trying to become a full youkai and stay a hanyou for you. (Kagome hugs him tightly) Oh!

**Kagome:** _**Thank God! Thank you, Inu Yasha, for fulfilling my dearest heart's desire! **_


	4. Reincarnations

Scene: Time lapse. Present. Higurashi Monument. Kagome and her friends are standing there, talking. Grandpa is making business with a foreign man.

**Ayumi:** How's it going, your relationship?

**Kagome:** Great. Everything is fine.

**Yuka:** Is he still that egoistic?

**Kagome:** No, not at all. He's taking good care of me. Mustn't grumble at all.

**Yuka:** You don't expect us to buy that do you?

**Kagome:** It's the truth! Couldn't be better.

**Eri:** And when will you see him again?

**Kagome:** If nothing intervenes the day after tomorrow after school. He cracks up when I leave him alone for too long.

**Ayumi:** He seems to be very fond of you.

**Yuka:** Haven't you told he would have another one? What about her? Is he still meeting her?

**Kagome:** He can't. She's dead. (She sees the daughter of the man who is making business with Grandpa.)Sango?

**Ayumi:** Kagome, are you listening to us?

**Eri:** Kagome!

**Kagome:** What? Oh, yeah. What did you just say?

**Ayumi: **You're not listening to us, Kagome.

**Kagome:** I'm sorry I got distracted.

(Grandpa and the man shake hands.)

**Man:** I enjoyed making business with you.

**Grandpa:** So did I. _Kukuru, I fooled him pretty much and he doesn't realize it._

**Man:** (to his daughter) Come on, Sango, let's go.

**Kagome:** **Sango!? Um, excuse me!** (She walks over to the man and his daughter.)

**Ayumi/Eri/Yuka:** **Kagome!**

**Kagome:** Excuse me please for asking that stupid question but was one of your ancestors called Sango, too and lived at about 500 years ago?

**Grandpa:** Kagome! Don't bother them with those stupid questions! I have to apologize for my granddaughter's behavior. I'm sorry.

**Man:** But there's no reason to. There was indeed one called like that.

**Sango:** My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother was called Sango and lived at that time.

**Kagome:** Can you tell me anything else about her? What she did for a living for example?

**Man:** No, I'm sorry. We have to leave now. Excuse us.

**Kagome:** Of course.

**Man:** Are you coming, Sango?

**Sango:** But Grandma told she had been a demon slayer.

**Man:** Sango. How many times did we talk about this? Demons don't exist. They never have. Excuse us. Have a nice day. Sango, come on now.

**Sango:** Yes, Dad.

(They leave. Grandpa looks at Kagome. Kagome's friends come over to them.)

**Eri:** Who was that, Kagome?

**Ayumi:** A friend of yours?

**Yuka:** Do you know her?

**Kagome:** Yes, I think I do… Well, see you. **Bye!** Grandpa, I need to talk to you. Now! (She drags Grandpa into the house.)

**Yuka:** She's gotten so strange since that series of diseases had started.

**Ayumi:** Maybe it damaged her brain somehow.

**Eri:** She's not normal, that's for sure.

Scene: Higurashi Monument. Inside the house. Kagome and Grandpa are sitting there, talking.

**Kagome:** Grandpa, you do know everything about this spiritual stuff.

**Grandpa:** **True legends,** you mean, Kagome.

**Kagome:** Yeah, right. Do you believe in reincarnations?

**Grandpa: **_**Huh!**_Of course. What a stupid question. Why do you ask? Do you doubt it?

**Kagome:** No, I don't. I know that it's true. I got some experience in the Feudal Era. This girl just now seemed familiar to me. She looks exactly like my friend Sango in the other era. Do you think it's her reincarnation?

**Grandpa: **This is what you want to know?

**Kagome: **Yeah, what else?

**Grandpa:** Nothing. She could be indeed. She believes in the existence of demons. This could be a hint.

**Kagome:** I think so, too. Thanks, Grandpa.

**Grandpa: **No problem. _And I thought…_

Scene: Time lapse. Ice cream parlor. Kagome's and his friends are sitting there.

**Ayumi:** Tomorrow's the day of all days. First day at a new school. Beginning of try-out-period at senior high school.

**Eri:** Yeah. Kagome, you were really lucky that you can already go to senior high.

**Yuka:** Yeah, considering how many times you missed classes your marks got quite bad.

**Kagome:** It's not my fault. I did my best to catch up and I did it by a hair's breadth.

**Ayumi:** You're gonna go to a different school than Houjou, right?

**Yuka:** Really? That's not true!

**Kagome:** It is.

**Eri:** You can't do that to him. Poor guy.

**Kagome:** I don't fall for this guy. He should look for another girl and give her all those healthy things.

**Ayumi:** You are really ungrateful. Is your boyfriend that better?

**Kagome:** Absolutely. _You have no idea._

**Eri:** Is he going to your new school, too?

**Kagome:** No, I don't think he ever went to some kind of school, actually. (Her friends are shocked.) But he's not a nuisance or anything! He's doing a lot!

**Yuka:** For example?

**Kagome:** _Fighting demons._ Um, he fights evil.

**Eri:** He's working as prosecutor?

**Kagome:** Well, yeah, something like that. _Might be better to let them believe that. Otherwise they will start criticizing Inu Yasha all over again._

Scene: Feudal Era. Meadow. Inu Yasha and the gang are resting there.

**Miroku:** When was Kagome going to return?

**Inu Yasha:** In a few days. She told something about a new school. Seemed to be very important to her.

**Shippou:** Hopefully it's not more important to her than us.

**Inu Yasha:** It mustn't be more important to her. She has to get the Shikon no Tama back. It's her first priority.

**Sango**: It is but she still has a life in her own time. You can't decide about that.

**Inu Yasha:** Who broke the jewel, I or she? It's her own fault. First she has to fix this. After that I don't care if she goes back home forever. _But I hope she never actually will._

Scene: Present. Time lapse. High School. Kagome's standing on the school yard. She sees Sango and goes to her.

**Kagome:** Hi! You're Sango, right?

**Sango:** Right and you were?

**Kagome:** Oh, sorry, didn't introduce myself. My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.

**Sango:** Nice to meet you, Kagome. (They shake hands.) We are in the same class I saw.

**Kagome:** That's great!

**Sango:** _Who is this girl? And who does she remind me of?._

Scene: Feudal Era. Bone-eaters-well. Inu Yasha's sitting there, waiting for Kagome.

**Inu Yasha:** _Kagome where are you?_

(Shippou joins him.)

**Shippou:** You are terribly impatient, you know that? If you miss her so much then go and see her.

**Inu Yasha:** Nobody said I would be missing her. I just want her to come back because we can't find Naraku without her. She's the only who can track down the shards.

**Shippou:** Sure. And more importantly you miss her… Hey! You didn't hit me!

**Inu Yasha:** It's not working anyway.

**Shippou:** Idiot!

(Inu Yasha hits him.)

**Inu Yasha:** Satisfied?

**Shippou: **Now I know you are yourself. Ow!

Scene: Present. Time lapse. Kagome und Sango are walking home together. A boy catches up on them.

**Boy:** Hello, I think we didn't get to know each other yet. We are in the same class. My name is…

**Kagome:** Miroku.

**Miroku:** This is right. How do you know…?

**Kagome:** Tell you soon. First answer my question. Has there any of your ancestors been called like you?

**Sango:** She asked me the same. Just say yes.

**Miroku**: Yes, that's right, too._ What strange girl! I don't know her but apparently she knows me._

(Kagome sees his right hand is in bandages)

**Kagome:** Oh no, don't tell me it's still there! (She takes his hand and looks at it.)

**Sango:** What do you mean?

**Miroku:** I know what she means. No, calm down. I don't have the Kazaana.

**Sango:** _Kazaana?_

**Miroku:** But now tell me who are you and why do you know about it?

**Kagome:** I'll tell you.

Scene: Present. Time lapse. Sango's home. Kagome sees a cat.

**Kagome:** Kirara! (Kirara recognizes her and goes to her. Kagome strokes her.)

**Sango:** Won't ask you how you know that again. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother had a cat called Kirara and everytime the kitten were given to the next generation. That's what I was told.

**Kagome:** This is nonsense. This is exactly the same Kirara who has accompanied your ancestor. She's a youkai. That's why she doesn't age so fast.

**Sango:** A youkai?

**Kagome:** Yeah but a harmless one as you might have noticed. She's supported me a lot already. (Kirara runs into the basement. Sango turns on the lights. Kirara caresses Hiraikotsu.) It's yours, isn't it?

**Sango:** Right. I inherited it.

**Kagome:** Do you know how to use it?

**Sango:** Perfectly. Grandma took care of that.

**Kagome:** Miroku, Sango, it's really you.

**Miroku:** Now come on tell us how do you know that all.

**Kagome:** What all do you know about the Feudal Era?

**Miroku:** Much. Grandpa told me about it.

**Sango:** Grandma, too…

**Miroku:** It was the time when humans still believed in the existence of youkai and mononoke.

**Kagome:** Perfectly right. Nowadays there's hardly someone who does so. I didn't believe in it myself until I entered the Feudal Era on my fifteenth birthday.

**Sango:** How?

**Kagome:** Heard of the Shikon no Tama?

**Sango:** Yes, it was made in the home village of my ancestor.

**Miroku:** A jewel strong and dangerous when possessed by a youkai…

**Kagome:** Exactly. It was in my body because I allegedly am the reincarnation of the miko which was responsible for protecting the Shikon.

**Miroku:** I remember. This miko was killed by a very bad evil youkai called Naraku. The same youkai that cursed my ancestors with the Kazaana. So you are her reincarnation? Interesting

**Kagome: **That's what they say. If I'm right Naraku must have been vanquished because you are not cursed.

**Miroku:** Right. My ancestor killed him together with his friends at that time.

**Kagome:** _**We did it!**_ Do you know by any chance the names of these friends?

**Miroku:** Wait, there was Inu Yasha, the hanyou…

**Kagome:** Yeah…

**Sango:** Kizune youkai Shippou.

**Kagome:** Right.

**Miroku:** And.. oh, now I know… Kagome!

**Sango:** You are the girl from that time from the future, our present?

**Kagome:** Yes, I regularly go back there to the Feudal Era…

**Miroku:** To get the Shikon back which you once has broken.

**Kagome:** They told you about this, too? Huh…

**Sango:** There was another one… Miroku…

**Miroku:** And Sango…

**Kagome:** You're right.

**Miroku:** So you think we are the reincarnation of your friends from the Feudal Era and our souls recognized each other and found back together again?

**Kagome:** I don't think so. I know it.

**Sango:** Unbelievable.

Scene: Time lapse. Higurashi monument. Kagome shows Miroku and Sango the well.

**Sango:** The Bone-Eater's well.

**Miroku:** It banned the youkai from this world. Only the bones were left behind.

**Kagome:** Mistress Centipede's bones are still in there. But tell me now, what happened to the other ones Shippou and Inu Yasha?

(Sango und Miroku look at each other, feeling uneasy.)

**Sango:** Do you tell her or must I?

**Kagome:** Tell me what?

**Miroku: **They died still in that era.

**Sango:** Shippou was killed in a fight. I don't know if it was an accident…

**Miroku:** Yes, it was. He had no chance.

**Kagome:** And Inu Yasha?

**Miroku:** That was an awful scene He got victimized by himself.

**Sango:** He was seriously injured when he lost Tetsusaiga. He transformed into a youkai and fought and fought…

**Miroku:** Until his body gave in.

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha… dead? (She breaks down.)

**Sango:** We shouldn't have told her. She'll have to go through it soon enough.

**Miroku:** You're right. We were reckless. Remember she's in love with him.

**Kagome:** What? What did your ancestors tell you? I'm not in love with him.

**Sango:** She already denied it that time. Although everyone knew about it. Even Shippou and Kaede.

**Kagome:** Hang on! How do you know that this true? Have we ever done something that proves this?

**Miroku:** How would you rate a kiss?

**Kagome:** You mean when I released Inu Yasha from Kaguya's charm?

**Miroku:** This one and the ones following.

**Kagome:** Following? Well… well…

**Sango:** Now she's completely confused. I'm sorry, you're not that far yet, are you?

**Kagome:** What if I told you that you might be right?

**Miroku:** Nothing. The course of time would not change as our ancestors will never hear it from your mouth. Wanna say something, Kagome?

**Kagome:** Alright, you're of course right . Yes, I'm in love with Inu Yasha. Satisfied now?

**Sango:** The question is if you are.

**Kagome:** What?

**Sango:** It took ages that time, too. So this will probably repeat again unless you do something about it. Otherwise it'll drag on again.

**Kagome:** I don't care… We were really a couple?

**Miroku:** Yep. You were and you can't say you would have been unhappy.

**Kagome:** But still I couldn't retransform him to save him?

**Sango:** No, he even almost killed you. It was over. He had fully transformed into a youkai. His soul was completely lost.

**Kagome:** And what happened to me? I mean, the girl from the future?

**Miroku:** You returned home. They've never seen you again.

**Kagome**: But we vanquished Naraku together before?

**Sango:** Exactly.

**Kagome:** And what about the Shikon?

**Miroku:** As far as I know it broke again and they never managed to complete it again.

**Kagome:** That's why there were still shards here in our time. I have to change the course of time. It mustn't turn out that way. I don't want to lose Inu Yasha and Shippou. (Tears are running down her face.) They mustn't die.

**Miroku:** I don't know if this is possible but with this knowledge there should be a chance.

**Sango:** Do you best!

**Kagome:** I will. Then you will stay together, too.

**Miroku/Sango:** Huh?

**Sango:** They only told me he was perverted.

(Miroku pats her butt. Sango slaps him.)

**Miroku:** And they told me she always slapped him.

**Kagome: **Relax, Sango. It's a family thing.

Scene: Feudal Era. Time lapse. Inu Yasha and the gang are sitting there. Kagome's talking to Myouga.

**Sango:** You really met our descendants and equally reincarnations at your time?!

**Kagome:** Yes, it's amazing! They know everything. You two gave all your knowledge about this era to your descendants and they did the same to their ones. There has been a generation in between that didn't believe in it but that Sango and Miroku are not that superficial.

**Shippou:** And did you meet my reincarnation, too, Kagome?

**Kagome:** Um, no, Shippou. There aren't any demons in my time any more.

**Inu Yasha:** Did you meet mine?

**Kagome:** Neither. Maybe I will soon. _Oh, Inu Yasha, if you knew. But I will save your life whatever it costs._

**Miroku:** Did they also tell you how our journey continues? A little hint could be useful.

**Kagome:** We'll manage to finish off Naraku together!

**Sango:** Really?

**Inu Yasha:** I knew we would! That bastard deserves nothing else!

**Kagome:** But some bad things will happen, too. For instance the Shikon will break again and we won't manage to complete it. Inu Yasha, remember the noh-mask? That's why there are still shards in my time. We never found all the shards. Myouga, I was gonna ask you about that. Is it still possible to change the course of time?

**Miroku:** Hmh?

**Myouga:** Of course. With every new act you change the course of time substantially. The fact alone that you told us about your time and now this news has caused changes and influenced the course of time. This has an effect on your time, Kagome and even further in the future.

**Kagome:** So you're saying everything we do and say now has an influence on history?

**Miroku:** Exactly.

**Shippou:** What do you want to change, Kagome?

**Kagome:** Well, I want to finish the search for the Shikon shards successfully of course! (She looks sadly at Inu Yasha and Shippou.)

**Inu Yasha:** _What's that? Why is she looking so sadly at Shippou and me? Does she know more than she wants to tell us? Does she maybe want to change another thing?_

**Kagome:** Thanks for the information. I need to go back now. I'll be back in a few days. See you! (She jumps into the well.)

**Inu Yasha:** Do you agree that Kagome's hiding something from us?

(The others nod.)

Scene: Present. Time lapse. Kagome's school. School yard. Kagome, Miroku and Sango are standing there, talking.

**Sango:** So can you still change the course of time?

**Kagome**: Yes, fortunately. Everything happening in the other era changes the future happenings. I will save Inu Yasha and Shippou. I've sworn myself to that and we will complete the Shikon again, too.

**Miroku:** You didn't burden yourself too little.

**Kagome:** I'm gonna put everything what went wrong right.

**Sango:** We wish you good luck.

**Kagome:** Thank you. I'll need it.


	5. First Encounter of an Old Enemy

Scene: Feudal Era. Time lapse. River. Inu Yasha and the gang are having lunch.

**Miroku:** Thank you, Kagome.

**Sango:** This is really good.

**Shippou:** Yeah. Thanks to Kagome we'll never starve. You should become a cook, Kagome!

**Kagome:** Uh, no, I'd prefer not to. Do you also think it's tasty, Inu Yasha?

**Miroku:** Can't you see it?

**Sango:** Dear, you must have been starving.

**Shippou:** Inu Yasha, you have no manners!

**Inu Yasha:** Says the baby demon.

**Shippou:** Hey, I'm not a baby!

**Inu Yasha:** But you're jumpy like one.

**Shippou:** I'm not!

(There's a noise in the bushes around them. Shippou startles.)

**Inu Yasha:** What did I say? Pull yourself together, Shippou. It's just the wind.

(There's the same noise again.)

**Miroku:** The meal is over. An evil wind keeps approaching us.

**Shippou:** What did I say? I'm not being stupid, you know, Inu Yasha?

**Inu Yasha:** Wanna hear my opinion?

**Miroku:** Inu Yasha, stop it! I'm serious. We have to beware.

**Sango:** I can feel it, too. Something very evil comes closer.

**Inu Yasha:** But it's no one we know. So none of Naraku's supporters.

**Kagome:** _What's this bad feeling I'm getting? _You are right. I feel it, too. Beware.

(Akuma appears.)

**Akuma:** Let's see. A hanyou, a monk, two women and (He looks at Shippou.) oh well, a strange-looking baby demon. (Shippou growls.) Interesting group of people.

**Inu Yasha:** And who are you?

**Akuma:** My name is Akuma.

**Miroku:** Akuma? So you are Akuma himself?

**Akuma:** Keep making jokes about me. I'll show you Akuma. (He draws his sword.) You people doesn't look like you could stand up to me. So who of you shall I start with?

**Kagome:** _This youkai. He looks so familiar. Where do I know him from? _(She faints.)

**Shippou:** Kagome!

(Sango catches her.)

**Akuma:** One less. You are no challenge for me. You drop dead like flies. Boring. I'll spare your life. You're not worth using my powers on you. Bye. (He disappears.)

**Inu Yasha:** **Hey!**

**Shippou:** Inu Yasha, hurry!

(Inu Yasha comes over to them. Sango holds Kagome.)

**Inu Yasha:** What's wrong with Kagome?

**Sango:** She just fainted.

**Miroku:** I'm sure it has to do anything with this Akuma. He doesn't seem unimportant to me.

**Inu Yasha:** He's just big in talking, that's all.

**Miroku:** I'm afraid he's more than that. I could imagine we didn't see him the last time.

Scene: Time lapse. Night. Hut. The gang is sitting there. Kagome's still unconscious. Kagome wakes up.

**Shippou:** Kagome, you finally woke up.

**Sango:** What was wrong? You just fainted.

**Miroku:** Did you recognize that demon?

**Kagome:** No, I've never seen him before. I don't know why I lost consciousness. Sorry, I worried you. Where is Inu Yasha?

**Miroku:** He's outside.

**Sango:** He wants to check if this Akuma guy is close to us.

**Shippou:** But he wanted us to tell him when you wake up.

Cut to outside the hut. Inu Yasha is sitting there. Kagome goes to him.

**Inu Yasha:** Hey. Are you with us again?

**Kagome:** Yeah.

**Inu Yasha:** I won't ask you what was wrong. The others probably already have and I think you didn't tell them. You don't need to tell me, either.

**Kagome:** Um, okay. _Does he know something?_

**Inu Yasha:** _Kagome's been perfectly well before this Akuma showed up. Her faint is definitely linked to him. But it's no use asking her about it. She would evade and lie. She wants to keep this information to_ _herself._ _Sooner or later she'll tell it anyway once it's the right time._

Scene: Naraku's castle. Naraku und Byakuya of the Mirage are standing there.

**Naraku:** Well, Kagome fainted after that youkai showed up?

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** Yeah. She must be related to him somehow.

**Naraku:** I need to know how much he really troubles her. Keep watching them until you know and report it to me then. This could be another weak point I could use to kill Kagome.

Scene: Time lapse. Morning. Forest. Inu Yasha and the gang are on their way.

**Shippou:** Are you alright, Kagome?

**Kagome:** Yes, believe me. I'm perfectly fine.

**Shippou:** But you weren't yesterday.

**Kagome:** _That was for other reasons. Reasons I haven't quite figured out yet. Immediately after Akuma turned into our direction I got this bad feeling. It's hours ago and I can still feel it as if he would stand right beside me. And in addition I have this aching in my heart. Deep in my sub-consciousness I seem to know Akuma. But I can't remember meeting him. So what's this all about? Could this have to do something with father's death? Is this what they didn't want to let me know? That father was killed by a youkai? By Akuma?_ **FLASHBACK: GRANDPA: **KAGOME SAW IT HAPPEN!) _Was I the only one who saw it? We never talked about how he died. Does nobody know aside from me? But why don't I remember it?_

(Inu Yasha joins her.)

**Inu Yasha:** You shouldn't worry so much. There's a lot work waiting for you.

**Kagome:** _Sensibility never was one of his powers._ I know.

**Inu Yasha:** Besides whatever keeps you busy will settle by itself sometime.

**Kagome:** I hope so.

**Inu Yasha:** I know you don't want to talk about it but… just that you know… if you need someone to talk to… I'm right there for you.

**Kagome:** Thank you, Inu Yasha.

(She walks away. Sango, Miroku and Shippou come to Inu Yasha.)

**Shippou:** Inu Yasha, do you know what's wrong with Kagome?

**Miroku:** Since she came back from her time she is so often lost in thoughts and silent.

**Sango:** And she is usually a happy talkative girl.

**Inu Yasha:** She can tell you herself if she wants to. _They are right. Kagome has hardly spoken a word since that happened yesterday. Could it have to do with how her father died? Maybe this Akuma is still alive in the future._

Scene: Present. Time lapse. Kagome's school. School yard. Kagome, Miroku and Sango are standing there, talking.

**Kagome:** I can't believe it! Starting at a new school and missing as much as at the former one.

**Miroku:** You'll catch up on it. We take notes for you and take care of that you don't lose touch.

**Kagome:** Thank you!

**Sango:** But now tell us what's wrong with you. You've been behaving really odd since you came back from the middle ages.

**Kagome:** You're right. I'm quite confused. I met a youkai in the other era and I'm pretty sure I've met him before in this time.

**Sango: **Really? What kind of youkai?

**Kagome:** I don't know. I fainted just after seeing him.

**Miroku:** Might it be connected to your past? Maybe you should search there for an answer.

**Kagome:** I have a feeling that it's connected to my father's death ten years ago but I don't remember that day and my family doesn't want me to.

**Sango:** Keep on trying. Otherwise you will be restless and you have enough to worry about already, don't you?

**Kagome:** Yeah, you're right.

_Scene: Time lapse. Night. Higurashi Monument. Kagome's bedroom. Kagome's lying in her bed, dreaming._

_**Hitoro:**__ Kagome run!_

_**Kagome:**__ Father, don't go! What's wrong?! _**_Father!_**

_(He disappears.)_


	6. The Secret No One Wanted Her to Know

Scene: Feudal Era. Time lapse. Night. Meadow. The gang's sitting there. Kagome sits down next to them.

**Shippou:** Kagome.

**Kagome:** I thought about it. It's not fair not to let you know what's keeping me busy.

**Inu Yasha:** _Kagome…_

**Kagome:** You definitely noticed me behaving strange since I came back from my time and even more after Akuma appeared. To make sure that you understand it I have to tell you something. Ten years ago in my time my father died. Until his death anniversary a few days ago I never knew how or even why. However on that day I found out I did actually see how he died but I don't remember anything. I just have a feeling that this Akuma has to do something with it. Anything. My family wouldn't tell me. I seem to be the only one who knows it deep in my head but again I can't remember. I only know it's bad and it has to do with Akuma. I just started having these dreams but they won't help me, either.

**Miroku:** It looks like your soul fights to remember. You forgot that part of your past for a certain reason and you shouldn't be too careless while trying to remember.

**Sango:** Miroku is right. Maybe you shouldn't care about it.

**Shippou:** It's so long ago.

**Inu Yasha:** But she has the right to know, doesn't she? I don't think it's bad if she remembers it. It will help her to get over it.

**Miroku:** What are you going to do, Kagome?

**Kagome:** I want to talk to Kaede. I need to remember what happened.

**Sango: **Do you think she can help you?

**Kagome:** I can do nothing but try. If not I'll have to find another way to remember.

Scene: Time lapse. Morning. Meadow. Inu Yasha and the gang are standing there.

**Inu Yasha:** I'll take you to her.

**Kagome:** No, I want to go alone. Don't worry. See you later.

(She leaves.)

**Miroku: **Am I the only one here thinking it might not been that good if Kagome remembers that part of her past?

**Sango: **No, I think so, too.

**Inu Yasha: **It might not. But she wouldn't let us interfere.

Scene: Musashi. Kagome enters Kaede's hut.

**Kaede:** Kagome! Hello! Is something wrong? You look terribly troubled.

**Kagome:** I need your help. I urgently need to remember something of my past. I thought you could help me with it by looking into my soul.

(Kaede approaches her and puts her hands on Kagome's shoulders.)

**Kaede:** I can feel your soul is very upset. It does not wish to remember something. It could shatter if you force it to. Do you really want to do risk this?

**Kagome:** I do. I will have the strength to cope with it.

**Kaede:** As you wish. Tell me everything you know.

**Kagome:** It's about the day my father died. I need to know how exactly he died. They told me I was the only one who does but I don't remember.

**Kaede:** Your father… How old were you at that time?

**Kagome:** Five.

**Kaede:** You probably got a shock and that's why forgot everything. What's the last thing you remember of that day? Think hard. Try to remember.

**Kagome:** I was looking for him. **FLASHBACK: LITTLE KAGOME:** DADDY! DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU?!

(SHE SEES HITORO STANDING OPPOSITE AKUMA.)

**HITORO:**** KAGOME, QUICK GO BACK INTO THE HOUSE! **

(Kagome fights against the memories.)

**Kaede: **I'm sorry, my girl butyou mustn't stop it. Your soul will never find rest. You have to remember it all until the end.

**Kagome: FLASHBACK: HITORO: KAGOME, RUN! **

**AKUMA: **YOU'VE GOT A PRETTY DAUGHTER, HITORO.

**HITORO: DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER, YOUKAI!**

**AKUMA: **BRAVE WORDS FOR SOMEONE WHO IS ABOUT TO DIE.)_ I remember. Father was fighting this youkai. He asked me to run away. But I couldn't move._ **FLASHBACK:** HITORO TRIES TO BANISH AKUMA WITH SUTRAS BUT FAILS.)

**AKUMA: **THESE DON'T WORK ON ME. SAY GOODBYE tO YOUR DAUGHTER, HITORO.

**HITORO: NO! KAGOME, RUN!**

(AKUMA ATTEMPTS TO KILL LITTLE KAGOME. HITORO WARDS THE ATTACK OFF AND GETS KILLED HIMSELF.) _The youkai wanted to kill me. Father wanted to protect me and died himself._** FLASHBACK****: LITTLE KAGOME: DADDY! DADDY!!**

**AKUMA: **DON'T WORRY, LITTLE GIRL. YOU'LL SEE HIM SOON! (HE ATTACKS HER. SHE PROTECTS HERSELF WITH HER HANDS AND REFLECTS THE ATTACK. AKUMA BACKS AWAY.) DAMN, HITORO TAUGHT YOU WELL IN USING THE SHIKON. LUCKY YOU. EVERYTHING FOR NOTHING. (HE DISAPPEARS.)

**LITTLE KAGOME: DADDY!!**) So this is what happened that day. Now I finally know.

**Kaede:** Are you alright?

**Kagome:** Yeah.

**Kaede:** Maybe you should take a little rest.

**Kagome:** I'm fine. Thank you for your help. I have to go now. (She leaves.)

**Kaede:** _She is weak. Her soul got worn out. She can hardly stand. Poor Kagome. She will break down soon. I knew it was better not to let her remember. _

Scene: Meadow. Inu Yasha and the gang are sitting there, waiting for Kagome.

**Shippou:** Kagome has been gone for far too long.

**Miroku:** Maybe you should go and search her, Inu Yasha.

**Sango:** Who knows what terrible state she's in.

**Inu Yasha:** Too late. Here she comes.

(Kagome returns.)

**Shippou:** Kagome!

**Sango:** So did you find something out?

**Miroku:** Kagome, you look terrible. Are you alright?

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome? (He puts his hand on her shoulder.) You're shaking hard. Was it so bad? (Kagome faints.) **Kagome!** (He catches her.) What is wrong with her?!

**Miroku:** I think it's some kind of aftershock. She has to work it out now. Let her have some rest.

Scene: Time lapse. Hut. Night. Inu Yasha and the gang are lying there. Kagome wakes up.

**Kagome:** _So this is what no one wanted me to know. Mom and Grandpa. It was a youkai who killed Father and I didn't do anything to prevent it. It's my fault he's dead._

**Inu Yasha:** Hey, Kagome. Everything alright again? Do you want to talk? Could Kaede help you? (Kagome starts crying.) Hey, don't do that, please. You know I can't… _Poor Kagome…_ Tell me about it. I'm sure that helps.

**Kagome:** It's my fault my father died.

**Inu Yasha:** Rubbish! Why would it be your fault?

**Kagome:** I didn't look for help. I just watched him get killed by that youkai.

**Inu Yasha:** The youkai we met a few days ago?

**Kagome:** Yeah. It was him.

**Inu Yasha:** Hey, listen. Don't reproach yourself. You didn't do anything because you were so shocked. You probably couldn't even move.

**Kagome:** Yeah, that's right. How do you know?

**Inu Yasha:** It was exactly the same when my mother died. I watched her get killed and couldn't do anything. I was just shocked and scared. At first I reproached myself, too but then I started thinking about it and realized that it was quite normal and there hadn't been anything I could have done. The small boy I was.

**Kagome:** I want to avenge my father's death. I want to kill that guy.

**Inu Yasha:** Yeah, I thought you would.

**Kagome: **If I kill Akuma here in this time he won't live to kill my father in the future.

**Inu Yasha:** That's true. But you won't do that alone. I'll help you.

**Kagome:** Thank you, Inu Yasha. (She smiles.)


	7. Information

Scene: Naraku's castle. Naraku and Byakuya of the Mirage are standing there. Byakuya's reporting to Naraku.

**Naraku:** Well?

**Byakuya:** You were right, Naraku. This Akuma guy could really be interesting for us. Apparently he killed Kagome's father.

**Naraku:** This is what I call handful. Go and get this Akuma to work with us. Get him here. I want to use him for our plans.

Scene: Present. Higurashi Monument. Kagome and Inu Yasha enter the house.

**Kagome:** (calls) **I'm home! And I remember everything about Father's death! What do you have to say for yourself?!**

(They enter the kitchen. Mom, Grandpa and Souta are sitting there, looking frightened at them.)

**Mom:** Kagome, you're home.

**Kagome:** Right. I need to talk to you. Now.

**Mom:** Souta, please go into your room.

**Kagome:** And don't you dare to eavesdrop! (Souta leaves. Kagome and Inu Yasha sit down. I'm listening!

**Grandpa:** No, we are. You're the only one who knows what happened. Tell us.

**Kagome:** Father was killed by a demon called Akuma.

**Grandpa:** So it's true.

**Kagome:** **You knew it?!**

**Grandpa:** I guessed it.

**Mom:** I never believed it. I didn't want it to be true.

**Kagome:** There's another thing. Who was Father and what did you mean by I would be his follower?

(Mom and Grandpa look at each other.)

**Grandpa:** Do you tell her or shall I?

**Mom:** Your father was that what he was. He was nothing special but he took care of demons and spirituals like Grandpa. And when you were born something strange happened. Suddenly someone spoke through your mouth and told us you would be the reincarnation of a powerful miko with special powers. It took only a few minutes. After that we never heard the female voice again.

**Inu Yasha:** (to Kagome) You know who she was, right?

**Kagome:** Yeah. Kikyou. So you have been knowing I was something special since my birth?! You knew I was gonna fight demons sometime and you never told me?!

**Mom:** We didn't really believe it ourselves that this really happened.

**Grandpa:** You didn't. I did and Hitoro did as well. During your whole life he protected you from getting in touch with those monsters. And apparently this was the cause of his death.

**Kagome: ****FLASHBACK: LITTLE KAGOME: DADDY! DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU?! **(SHE SEES HITORO STANDING OPPOSITE AKUMA.)

**HITORO: KAGOMe, QUICK GO BACK INTO THE HOUSE!  
**

**AKUMA:** YOU'VE GOT A PRETTY DAUGHTER, HITORO.

**HITORO:** DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER, YOUKAIi!

**AKUMA:** BRAVE WORDS FOR SOMEONE WHO IS ABOUT TO DIE. (HITORO TRIES TO BANISH AKUMA WITH SUTRAS BUT FAILS.) THESE DON'T WORK ON ME. SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR DAUGHTER, HITORO.

**HITORO: NO! KAGOME, RUN!  
**

(AKUMA ATTEMPTS TO KILL LITTLE KAGOME. HITORO WARDS OFF THE ATTACK AND GETS KILLED HIMSELF.)

**LITTLE KAGOME: DADDY! DADDY!!**

**AKUMA:** DON'T WORRY, LITTLE GIRL. YOU'LL SEE HIM SOON. (HE ATTACKS HER. SHE PROTECTS HERSELF WITH HER HANDS AND REFLECTS THE ATTACK. AKUMA BACKS AWAY.) DAMN, HITORO TAUGHT YOU WELL IN USING THE SHIKON. LUCKY YOU. (HE DISAPPEARS.)

**LITTLE KAGOME: DADDY!!**)He wanted to kill me. He somehow found out that i had the Shikon no Tama and wanted to have it.

**Mom:** He wasn't the only one. There had been more trying to do the same. Hitoro had told me but I wouldn't believe it because I never saw it myself. I'm sorry, Kagome. (She cries silently.)

**Kagome:** It's alright, Mom. Please don't cry.

(They hug.)

**Grandpa:** And what are you going to do now?

**Kagome:** What do you guess? I'll kill him and avenge Father's death.

**Mom:** But please take care, will you?

**Grandpa:** Yes, this youkai seems to be very strong and dangerous.

**Inu Yasha:** Keh! It's a frog! Nothing to worry about. We've dealt with more dangerous demons before.

Scene: Feudal Era. Byakuya of the Mirage meets up with Akuma.

**Byakuya:** You're quite difficult to find, you know that?

**Akuma:** It's my intension to stay away from guys like you. Who are you and what do you want?

**Byakuya:** My names Byakuya of the Mirage but that's not important for you to keep. The reason I'm here is that we have noticed you.

**Akuma:** And who is we?

**Byakuya:** My master and I. He, Naraku, wants to talk to you. I assure you it's in your best interest.

**Akuma:** Oh, really? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone.

**Naraku:** You won't be able to avoid it. (He appears.)

**Akuma:** I don't like to be trapped like this.

**Naraku:** I promise I wouldn't be here if it wasn't something successful making me go and see you.

**Akuma:** Whatever it is, what's my profit of it?

**Naraku:** Do you know a girl called Kagome?

**Akuma:** I met one called like this a few days ago. What's with her?

**Naraku:** You haven't met her before? Are you sure?

**Akuma:** Yes, I'm damn sure!

**Byakuya:** But I swear she told she would know him from somewhere.

**Naraku:** This girl becomes more and more mysterious. No matter. I want you to attack her and her friends.

**Akuma:** And why would I do that?

**Naraku:** Because you get this after it. (He takes out the Shikon no Tama.)

**Akuma:** The Shikon no Tama! How did you get it? I heard it was shattered into countless pieces.

**Naraku:** I found them all together. I'll give it to you but only if you work for me.

**Akuma:** Don't tell me you don't care about it. Every demon wants to have it.

**Naraku:** No, I don't need it. I'm powerful enough. I can give us a taste.

**Akuma:** No, you don't need to. I'll do it. Keep your promise. What exactly am I gonna do to them?

**Naraku:** Kill. All of them. No trophy if you fail.

**Akuma:** Don't worry. And when? Now?

**Naraku:** Soon. Be patient. At first Byakuya will get some information about the hanyou Inu Yasha that could be useful.

**Byakuya:** That's my cue! (He leaves.)

Scene: Meadow. Sesshoumaru and his gang are resting there. Jaken and Rin are standing near an abyss.

**Sesshoumaru:** Don't get to close, Rin. I'm not in the mood for any saving missions.

**Rin:** Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama.

(She backs away. Byakuya of the Mirage appears. Jaken and Rin startle. Rin pushes Jaken of the cliff by mistake.)

**Jaken: Uaah!**

**Sesshoumaru:** An unexpected visitor. What do you want?

**Byakuya:** I need some information.

(Jaken returns.)

**Jaken:** And you really believe Sesshoumaru-sama would give it to you?!

(Byakuya blasts him away.)

**Sesshoumaru:** What is it about?

**Byakuya:** Inu Yasha's sword Tetsusaiga.

**Sesshoumaru:** Why is Naraku interested in it?

**Byakuya:** Your sword Tokijin has been made out of Goshinki's teeth, youkai who bit Tetsusaiga into two. Naraku wants to know if something happened to your brother at that time.

**Sesshoumaru: ****FLASHBACK:** INU YASHA TRANSFORMS INTO A YOUKAI.) Is Naraku once again trying to kill Inu Yasha? I'm sorry but this will be done by me.

**Byakuya:** And what if he does it himself? There's a rumor about that Inu Yasha's youkai half is roaring alone.

**Sesshoumaru:** Roaring alone? What is that supposed to mean.

**Byakuya:** Oh come on, don't pretend you don't know. I see the point of you wanting to protect your brother.

**Sesshoumaru:** I never intended to do this and you know that.

**Byakuya:** And you what I mean and as to your behavior I can see that the rumors are true. This is all I needed to know. Thank you. (He leaves.)

**Sesshoumaru:** _How did they learn about Inu Yasha's transformations? They probably want to leave Inu Yasha to himself._ Jaken, Rin, let's go.

**Rin:** Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Hurry up, Jaken-sama.

**Jaken:** Stupid brat.

Scene: Naraku's castle. Naraku and Akuma are standing there. A Saimyoushou comes flying inside.

**Naraku:** Byakuya was successful. So it's true. Akuma, I'll now tell how to kill Inu Yasha. It will be a piece of cake for a youkai with your powers.

**Akuma:** You don't need to flatter me. I told you I would work for you.

**Naraku:** It looks like Inu Yasha has a problem with his youkai half. It's used to wake up.

(Akuma smiles.)

**Akuma:** I understand. Then this will be indeed a piece of cake.


	8. Fateful Encounter

Scene: Time lapse. Next day. Meadow. Inu Yasha and the gang are resting.

**Sango:** Are you okay, Kagome?

**Kagome:** For the one hundredth time **I am fine**. I found out what happened and I'll undo it as soon we run into Akuma again.

**Inu Yasha:** So specifically now. He's coming closer. I can smell him.

(Akuma appears.)

**Akuma:** Here you are. This time you won't escape that easily.

**Inu Yasha:** Rather worry about yourself!

**Akuma:** You are Inu Yasha, the hanyou, Naraku wants me to take out first.

**Inu Yasha:** Let me see you try. (He draws Tetsusaiga.)

**Akuma:** Nice sword. Say goodbye to it.

**Kagome:** _What?!_

**Inu Yasha:** **Kaze No Kizu!**

**Miroku:** It stopped!

**Sango:** Even before it hit him!

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha…

**Akuma:** Naraku told me everything about your sword. I know every attack of it and how to avoid it. But now it's my turn to show my power.

**Kagome:** _I have this very bad feeling again! _**Inu Yasha, take care!**

**Inu Yasha:** No need to worry, Kagome! He's no threat to us!

**Akuma:** You might want to change your mind when I'm finished with you. (He awakes the youkai blood in Inu Yasha.)

**Inu Yasha:** _**Damn, that can't be! How does he do it?! **_**Aargh!** (He can't hold Tetsusaiga anymore. It wards him off.)

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha!!** (She runs over to him. Inu Yasha is seriously injured and fights against the youkai influence.) **Inu Yasha!**

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome! Run! I can't feel it starting all over again!

**Kagome:** I won't go away! Try to fight it, Inu Yasha! Suppress it! (She hugs him tightly.)

**Akuma:** Can't you stand my evil? Poor you. Let's see whether I can make a worth opponent out of you.

**Inu Yasha:** It's too strong, Kagome! I can't stand up to it! Forgive me. **Run! Aargh!** (He transforms into a youkai.)

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha!**

(Inu Yasha pushes her away.)

**Akuma: **This is much better. Now show me your power.

**Sango:** **Kagome! **

(Miroku, Sango und Shippou run to her.)

**Kagome:** It's okay. I'm fine. But Inu Yasha…

(She sees Inu Yasha fighting Akuma.)

**Sango:** What is this Akuma?

**Miroku** He transformed Inu Yasha and Inu Yasha has no choice but keep on fighting because his youkai blood forces him to.

**Shippou:** Tetsusaiga injured Inu Yasha seriously when it warded him off and now Inu Yasha don't even feel his pain anymore.

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha…

**Inu Yasha:** **Well, how do you like it, Akuma?!** (He attacks him with his claws.)

**Akuma:** Your transformation won't help you much. The truth is you will always be a hanyou, having a hanyou body. It won't stand up to this for long.

**Inu Yasha:** It will long enough to finish you off, Akuma. (He avoids his attack and counteracts.)

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha, stop it!**

**Akuma:** You should listen to your little human girlfriend if you don't want to die here.

**Inu Yasha:** **She's not my girlfriend! I don't know her! And I will kill you only with my hands!**

**Kagome:** _He doesn't know me?! Inu Yasha, is your soul lost already?!_ (She draws an arrow into her bow.)

**Sango:** Kagome, what are doing?

**Kagome:** I'll put an end to this useless fight. (She shoots at Akuma but misses him.)

**Akuma:** **_What the…?! This girl…she not a mere human!_** (He escape.)

**Inu Yasha:** **Stay here!**

**Kagome:** Uh-oh.

(Inu Yasha turns around to her.)

**Inu Yasha:** **How do you dare, dirty human woman spoiling the fun?! You will pay for that!**

**Miroku:** **Kagome, come on! We have to escape!**

**Kagome:** **No!**

**Shippou:** **Kagome, please!**

**Miroku:** **Kagome, look, you can't save Inu Yasha anymore! He'll kill us all if we don't run immediately!**

**Kagome:** **Then run but I'll stay! I can't leave Inu Yasha behind like this! I can't let him down!**

(Miroku und Sango look helplessly at each other.)

**Inu Yasha:** **Your days have been counted, human!**

**Kagome:** **Aargh! Inu Yasha, don't! **(He attacks her. She falls to the ground.) _**Inu Yasha…this can't be the end! **Y**our soul mustn't be lost! I will save you! Even if die myself trying to doing it!** _(She gets up and grabs Inu Yasha's shoulders.) **Inu Yasha, fight it, please!**

Cut to the bushes. Sesshoumaru und Jaken are standing there, watching.

**Jaken:** Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask you what exactly you are searching here?

**Sesshoumaru:** I want to find something out. _It looks like Naraku's plan is working. Inu Yasha doesn't even remember his friends and feels no pain. He'll be lost if there won't happen something soon._

Cut to Inu Yasha and the gang.

**Inu Yasha:** **Get your hands off me!** (He pushes Kagome away. Kagome falls to the ground, gets up again and goes back to Inu Yasha.) You are quite tough but this won't save you. You'll die in a moment.

(Kagome hugs him tightly.)

Cut to Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

**Sesshoumaru:** _This human girl doesn't give up. She absolutely wants to save Inu Yasha. He will tear her apart with this claw but she shows no fear. Strange..._

Cut to Inu Yasha and the gang.

**Inu Yasha:** **I told you to keep you dirty fingers of me!** (He pushes her away and Kagome falls to the ground again.) Say your prayers, human! You wanted it like this! (He hurts her seriously with his claws.)

**Miroku/Sango/Shippou:** **Kagome!!**

**Inu Yasha:** Be patient! Your turn will come! ( He grins.)

**Shippou:** **Kagome! **

(Kagome gets up, swaying.)

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha…

**Sango:** **Hurry, Kagome, come on over to us!**

**Miroku:** **Realize it at last that it's over!**

**Kagome:** _Over? No, not yet. __**I'll save Inu Yasha, even if I die myself!**_

**Inu Yasha:** There's not much time left to suffer, human. A pretty long cut and you will be gone.

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha!** (She runs to him, clings to him and kisses him.)

**Sango:** Kagome…

**Miroku:** It once has worked. Hopefully it will again.

**Kagome:** _**I won't leave you to yourself, Inu Yasha!** My strength's fading away already.. __**Not yet!**__** First I'll have to save Inu Yasha! **__After that nothing is important anymore…_

(Inu Yasha transforms back into a hanyou.)

Cut to Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

**Sesshoumaru:** _Huh? She re-transformed him. So now she's doing what Tetsusaiga was supposed to do. Protecting Inu Yasha. By kissing him. Interesting. Naraku, looks like you lost again. The bond between Inu Yasha and this woman seems to be too strong for you to break. _We're leaving. I've seen what I came here for.

**Jaken: **After you, Sesshoumaru-sama._ I wonder what he got out of this_

Cut to Inu Yasha and the gang. Inu Yasha sees what happened.

**Inu Yasha:** **Kagome! No, please not!**

**Kagome:** You're save now.

(She smiles and faints. Inu Yasha catches her.)

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome! **Noooooo!! Kagomeeeeee!!**

**Shippou:** **Kagome!!**

(He tries to run over to her. Miroku holds him back.)

**Miroku:** Shippou, don't!

(He sadly shakes his head. Shippou jumps into Sango's arms and bursts out into tears.)

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome, I didn't want that. I'm so sorry. (He cries silently. Suddenly he feels the pain again and faints.)

Scene: Musashi. Hut. Inu Yasha und Kagome are lying there unconscious. Inu Yasha wakes up and sees Kagome.

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome! (He feels her pulse.) She's alive! Thank God! (He's in pain.) The injuries. _What happened? Right, I remember. The youkai blood inside me had taken complete control over me and then I attacked Kagome! I nearly killed her!. It can't go on like this! _(Kaede comes in.) Kaede!

**Kaede:** You should get some rest, Inu Yasha. Your injuries aren't nothing.

**Inu Yasha:** Did you…?

**Kaede:** Treat your wounds, yes. You were very lucky you were near the village. If not both of you would have died away.

**Inu Yasha:** How's Kagome?

**Kaede:** As well as can be expected. Her injuries are serious. You nearly killed her, Inu Yasha. (He looks confusedly at her.) I recognized the wound. It's the same wound Naraku gave to Kikyou in your shape fifty years ago. I asked Miroku and Sango about it and they told me what happened. You hit Kagome much deeper than Naraku Kikyou that time. But enough now. You already have a guilty conscience I suppose.

**Inu Yasha:** Yeah.

**Kaede:** She survived it. She is indeed stronger than I expected her to be.

**Inu Yasha:** Yeah, she's tough.

**Kaede:** It's not that.

**Inu Yasha:** Hmh?

**Kaede:** Your friends told me that Kagome absolutely did not want to let you down. She did not stop trying to bring you back. She even would have given her life for trying. **FLASHBACK: KAGOME** YOU ARE SAVE NOW.) And when she saw that she had made it she did faint but inside herself she kept on fighting for her life. Do you know why, Inu Yasha?

(Inu Yasha shakes his head.)

**Kaede:** She did not want to leave you alone, Inu Yasha. She wanted to stay with you.

**Inu Yasha: **Idiot. She could have died because of it.

**Kaede:** Yes, that's true. But she would have made this sacrifice as long as were alive and yourself.

**Inu Yasha:** _Kagome…You even would have died for me. There's nothing I can do to make up for it._

Cut to outside the hut. Miroku, Sango and Shippou are standing there.

**Miroku:** Shippou, go and see how the two are. (Shippou goes into the hut. Miroku looks at Sango.) How do you think about it?

**Sango:** I find it frightening! They are closer to each other than anyone could have ever imagined! Kagome would have even given her life for Inu Yasha!

**Miroku:** I don't dare imagine how it ends the next time Inu Yasha transforms. I really thought we would have lost him.

**Sango:** If there will be a next time I think we will lose him then. This time already he was going to kill Kagome! I mean his youkai self.

**Miroku:** I'm afraid there is no rescue for Inu Yasha. Even Kagome could hardly reach his human heart. She did it in the end but what if she hasn't got the time to next time because everything happens too fast?

**Sango:** But there must be something to do.

**Miroku:** Well, there is something but Inu Yasha has to be willing to do it.

(He looks at Sango. She nods.)

**Sango:** I understand.

Cut back to Inside the hut.

**Inu Yasha:** For how long will she still be unconscious?

**Kaede:** A couple of hours I think. Everything's one day ago already. She'll wake up soon. Shippou., will you help me collecting herbs?

**Shippou: **Okay, Kaede.

Cut to outside the hut. Kaede and Shippou step out.

**Sango:** How are they?

**Kaede:** Inu Yasha has just woken up. Kagome will soon, too. But give him a piece of rest. He has to digest a lot.

(Miroku nods.)

Scene: Time lapse. Musashi. Hut. Inu Yasha slowly straightens up, flinches in pain and stops it. He looks at Kagome.

**Inu Yasha:** I'm so sorry.

(Kagome opens her eyes.)

**Kagome:** It's not your fault, Inu Yasha.

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome, how are you? Are you badly in pain? Kaede says you should lie down for quite a while.

**Kagome:** If she says so. What about you, Inu Yasha? You were injured, too.

**Inu Yasha:** It's nothing. Tomorrow I'll be fit again.

(They look at each other for a while, then Inu Yasha looks away.)

**Kagome:** _He can't look into my eyes. He's terribly reproaching himself. _

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome, I was scared. I thought I would lose you. Why are you always so selfless? Why didn't you run away together with the others?

**Kagome:** I couldn't just leave you behind, Inu Yasha.

**Inu Yasha:** But I'd almost killed you and still…!

**Kagome:** I didn't hesitate trying to save you.

**Inu Yasha:** You could have died!

**Kagome:** I wouldn't have cared as long as you were fine.

**Inu Yasha:** You're obviously lost. (He turns away from her so that she can't see his tears.)

**Kagome:** You don't need to hide your tears from me. How many did I cry for you already?

**Inu Yasha:** I'm not crying. I just don't want to see you.

(Kagome takes his hand.)

**Kagome:** Please, Inu Yasha, don't reproach yourself. It's not your fault. You said it yourself. The youkai blood is too strong for you. You didn't have the strength to fight it any longer.

(Inu Yasha turns around to her. You can see his tears.)

**Inu Yasha:** I don't want to do this ever again. I could never forgive myself if I would...

**Kagome:** Shhh! Enough. No more word of it.

**Inu Yasha:** … Why can't you just put it off or something?

**Kagome:** This would be great but too easy. You can't stop being who and what you are, Inu Yasha.

**Inu Yasha:** So I'd better be a weak human.

**Kagome:** I didn't say that and I never will. There are also good points of being a hanyou. The only thing you have to take care of is learning to better estimate and not overestimate yourself. When you're seriously injured you have to force yourself to stop fighting. Even if it hits your pride to run away sometimes.

**Inu Yasha:** I've never run away. I don't do that.

**Kagome:** You see? This is exactly the problem.,

**Inu Yasha:** How did I actually re-transform? Tetsusaiga wasn't with me.

**Kagome:** I re-transformed you. Like that time we fought Kaguya. That was the only thing helping. I'm sorry.

**Inu Yasha:** I see. It gets worse everytime. Maybe you should better…

**Kagome:** Careful! If you finish the sentence I'll say **it** again. I'll stay here, Inu Yasha. You once have already sent me home because it got more dangerous by your side. You won't manage to do the same again to me.

(Inu Yasha smiled.)

**Inu Yasha:** You got courage.

**Kagome:** It's not courage but sense. Well, how about changing the subject?

(They smile.)


	9. A Human Heart

Scene: Naraku's castle. Naraku and Byakuya of the Mirage are sitting there.

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** He failed. He didn't finish it and fled cowardly.

**Naraku:** Akuma has kept them busy enough so that they're quite weak. We probably won't get such a good chance again. Inu Yasha and Kagome are the only ones who might be able to be a little dangerous to me and now they are both wounded. Too weak to fight a battle. They are at my mercy.

**Byakuya of the Mirage: ** What's the plan?

**Naraku:** Go to them. Without them knowing you arrive, without a fight. Blast them away! If you fail you will pay for it, Byakuya. I can't make it any easier for you.

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** We'll see.

Scene: Time lapse. Elsewhere. Sango and Miroku are flying with Kirara over the grounds.

**Sango:** I hope it was right to let them alone.

**Miroku:** Inu Yasha asks us to do it. Besides Kaede and Shippou are with them. And we two are all alone. (He strokes Sango's butt.)

**Sango:** Miroku...

Scene: Musashi. Hut. Kaede's treating Kagome's wounds. Shippou watches her.

Cut to outside the hut. Inu Yasha's standing there. Shippou walks out.

**Inu Yasha:** Well? How bad is it?

(Shippou shows him by holding his fingers very far away from the other ones. Inu Yasha looks sadly away.)

Cut to inside the hut.

**Kaede:** Did you talk about it?

**Kagome:** Yeah, we did. Inu Yasha's terribly reproaching himself. He can't forgive himself.

**Kaede:** Better than not feeling anything

**Kagome:** Yeah but I'm really sorry for him. It's like he would hide a monster inside. This feeling must be unbearable. He's not only endangering himself but also others. Kaede? Might there be a way to stop it from happening?

**Kaede:** Oh, Kagome, my girl, I really don't know. But there will definitely be a way. Aside from the one making Inu Yasha human.

**Kagome:** I don't want that either. I don't want him to deny where he came from. If it would only be as it was before when he hadn't transformed yet.

**Kaede: **If you speak about the time fifty years ago I can tell you that Inu Yasha has always been someone who does not get around a fight. It's probably because he was accepted by no one. That made him slip into fights by no time. When he got to know my sister Kikyou it all stopped immediately because he got what he had searched for. Kikyou accepted him the way he was. But I actually doubt that his youkai blood takes control over him only now. I could imagine that he had transformed before but does not remember it.

**Kagome:** So you're saying there might have been a time when it was so bad for Inu Yasha yet? But why does it start all over again now? At the beginning it was, well, almost harmless but now… Why wasn't it that bad that time?

**Kaede: **Don't forget his other half, the human half. I assume when Inu Yasha let Kikyou into his heart his youkai half was suppressed and like this the power of his blood as well and his humanity took over.

Cut to outside the hut. Inu Yasha's eavesdropping at the door. He turns away.

**Shippou:** Inu Yasha.

**Inu Yasha:** Leave me alone. (He walks away from the hut and crosses the village.)

**Villager:** Hey, Inu Yasha!

**Inu Yasha:** _The villagers. They are behaving completely different towards me than fifty years ago. They forgave me and accepted me when the whole story was told. Kaede probably took care of that. They understood that I have changed and that I am really a good guy. I could see this village as some kind of home for me if it is at all. They accepted me. Talk to me like I'm one of them although you can see I am not. Fifty years ago Kikyou took care of that they left me alone and weren't scared of me_. **FLASHBACK: **KIKYOU TALKS TO THE VILLAGERS. **KIKYOU: **THERE'S NO NEED TO BE SCARED OF INU YASHA. HE'S HARMLESS. HE'S NOT LIKE OTHER YOUKAI. THERE'S A HUMAN HEART INSIDE HIM. SO PLEASE ACCEPT HIM HERE AND DO NOT AVOID HIM.) _At that time Kikyou did so much for me. Not only with my reputation. She also saved me from myself that time_.** FLASHBACK: KAEDE: **WHEN INU YASHA LET KIKYOU INTO HIS HEART HIS YOUKAI HALF WAS SUPPRESSED AND LIKE THIS WAS THE POWER OF HIS BLOOD AND HIS HUMANITY TOOK OVER.) I_ Is this what happened fifty years or more ago? Did I already transform that time? I really don't remember this. But it makes sense. I've never avoided a fight and of course I didn't win them all. I was just too inexperienced. So why would these transformations start only now? And thanks to Kikyou I could suppress them. Now Kikyou's dead will this be impossible, right? But there's Kagome, too. She's always managed to re-transform me although it was very narrow last time. She did it. Just because I let her into my heart, too? If so what will happen to me if she is gone? Will I be lost forever? _

Cut back to inside the hut.

**Kagome:** Are you saying Kikyou was the only one being able to save Inu Yasha? _But Kikyo is dead._

**Kaede:** I'm not sure if she really could even if she was alive. Inu Yasha's heart didn't only have a place for her but for you as well, Kagome. Yet when Kikyou was still here Inu Yasha let you into his heart.

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha let me into his heart?

**Kaede:** He cares about you. Especially now when Kikyou is gone. He doesn't want you to share the same fate.

**Kagome:** Are you driving at that I was the only one who can save Inu Yasha? Me and nobody else?

**Kaede:** Only you. Exactly. Inu Yasha's life is in your hands. How did you manage to re-transform him?

**Kagome:** Oh, well…um… Oh well I hugged him and kissed him. That this is important...

**Kaede:** This proves that Inu Yasha has let you into his heart. If it wasn't like this those measures of re-transformation would have never had effect. When you were so close to him you touched his heart and strengthened it.

**Kagome:** I strengthened his heart?!

Cut back to Inu Yasha. He's having a walk on the grounds. Byakuya of the Mirage is flying over him and sees Inu Yasha below.

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** Ah, the hanyou is outside. Then this will be really an easy game.

Cut to below him. Inu Yasha looks up and sees Byakuya of the Mirage.

**Inu Yasha:** Byakuya! He's on his way to the village! Kagome! (He turns around and runs back to the village.)

**Sango's voice:** Inu Yasha!

(Inu Yasha looks up. Sango and Miroku land with Kirara beside him.)

**Inu Yasha:** Byakuya! (He gets on Kirara.)

**Miroku:** We've seen him already.

**Sango:** Kirara, hurry up!

(They take off.)

Scene: Musashi. Hut. Shippo comes running inside.

**Shippou:** Visitors are coming! It stinks!

**Kagome:** What? It stinks…?! Oh no! But I can't move yet…!

**Kaede:** Where is Inu Yasha?

**Shippou:** He left the village. I don't know where he was going to.

**Kaede:** We can never rely on him.

**Kagome:** _Might Inu Yasha have heard what we were talking about?_

Cut to outside the hut. Byakuya of the Mirage arrives at the village and approaches the hut.

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** There you are, Kagome. Saiyounara. This is your end. (He attacks the hut and destroys it.) That's it. The girl is no more.

**Kagome:** Wanna bet on it?! (She's sitting on the ground behind the hut and aims at him.)

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** Huh?! I thought you were dead!

**Kagome:** Well, it's not the first time you underestimate us! Naraku won't be satisfied with you, Byakuya! This was supposed to be an act of surprise, right?! But unfortunately we noticed you!

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** Shall this be a defense? You can hardly move!

**Kagome:** It's enough to finish you!

(She shoots. Byakuya of the Mirage avoids and counters.)

**Kaede:** Kagome, take Tetsusaiga for protection!

**Kagome:** Yes, Tetsusaiga!

(She takes the sword and uses it for protection from Byakuya's attack.)

**Inu Yasha:** **Kagome!** (He jumps off Kirara down on the ground and runs to Kagome.)

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha!**

**Shippou:** Where have you been?! We've needed you here!

**Inu Yasha:** I'm here, now. Kagome, you shouldn't overdo it.

**Shippou:** Did she have a choice?! When you run away and abandons her?!

(Inu Yasha hits him)

**Inu Yasha:** Shut up! I need Tetsusaiga.

**Kagome:** Here you go, Inu Yasha. Remember what we talked about. Don't overdo it!

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** How touching. **Don't overdo it.**

**Inu Yasha:** **Shut up! Come down already so that we can fight or are you too scared to do it from a little less distance?!**

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** I think I can handle a kicked doggy. (He lands on the ground.) How about you? Are you fit enough yet?

**Inu Yasha:** **Fit enough for you!** (He draws Tetsusaiga.) **I'll kill you with an only hit!**

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** Try it! (Saimyoushou show up.) What, Naraku, you don't let me have my fun? I'll finish the hanyou in a…

**Inu Yasha:** _What is Naraku up to?_

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** Got it. Tell Naraku, I'm on my way. (He takes off.) See you next time, Inu Yasha! (He leaves.)

Scene: Musashi. Hut. Inu Yasha and Shippo are sitting there. Kaede's treating Kagomes wounds.

**Kaede:** Kagome, if you want these wounds to heal you really should take it down a notch.

**Kagome:** Right, Kaede.

**Kaede:** You'll have to lie a while with this wound. Don't even think of fighting.

(Inu Yasha risks a glance at Kagome's back and is shocked.)

**Inu Yasha:** The wound is so large?!

**Kaede:** Yes, don't forget you didn't attack Kagome in your current but in your youkai shape.

**Kagome:** Kaede, please stop.

**Kaede:** Yes, Kagome

**Kagome:** And you, Inu Yasha, don't draw a face!

**Inu Yasha:** You can't even see my face!

**Kagome:** No, but I feel that you are sad.

**Inu Yasha:** Could you please stop that?!

**Kagome:** I'm just saying that I know what's going on inside of your mind.

**Inu Yasha:** Ever heard of privacy?!

**Kaede:** Arguments are one of the things you both should do without. (She pinches Kagome.)

**Kagome:** Ouch! Hey, what's the idea?!

**Kaede:** I just wanted to make it clear.

**Shippo:** _They don't seem to be that bad. They're fighting again already. They're getting better._

Cut to outside the hut. Miroku and Sango are standing there. You can hear the fight inside. Kaede comes out.

**Sango:** They seem to be much better already.

**Kaede:** They are getting better.

Scene: Time lapse. Night. Hut. Inu Yasha and the gang are sitting there.

**Miroku:** Good that Naraku has withdrawn again.

**Inu Yasha:** Sure but why? I don't get that.

**Kagome:** It's actually really easy, Inu Yasha.

**Inu Yasha:** Hmh?

**Kagome:** Naraku was going to surprise us and kill us without a fight. He thought as we were hurt there would be a good chance for him.

**Sango:** How could you foresee the attack?

**Kagome:** It was Shippou.

**Shippou: **I noticed him and alarmed them at once. Otherwise Kagome and Kaede would be probably dead now. Because certain people – I'm not looking at anyone – just pushed off! (He stares at Inu Yasha.)

**Inu Yasha:** Why do you look at me?

**Shippou:** Because it's your fault! You sent Sango and Miroku away and then you leave yourself! You abandoned Kagome!

**Inu Yasha:** …

**Kagome:** Shippou! Stop it, quit. Inu Yasha didn't abandon us. He knew you would warn us in case of danger.

**Shippou:** **But...!**

**Kagome:** I don't want to hear anything of it, now. It wears me down.

**Inu Yasha:** Are you alright, Kagome?

**Kagome:** Yes, I'm just tired. I shall have a rest. You should have one, too.

(They lie down to sleep. Shippou looks angrily at Inu Yasha.)

**Inu Yasha:** _What's wrong with the kid? Blames me but can't do anything himself. Like he saved Kagome. What's the matter with him? He's never been that conceited. _

**Shippou:** _Just you wait, Inu Yasha! Don't do this again! Never abandon Kagome like that again! Nearly killing her and leave her alone then that doesn't work out! I'm only a small fox, a child but I won't let it happen that you abandon Kagome another time! I've once have lost a mother already. It won't happen again and above all I won't let you be the reason why!_

Scene: Naraku's castle. Naraku is sitting and Byakuya of the Mirage is standing there.

**Naraku:** You've disappointed me too often, Byakuya. How many times more will I have to endure this? I'm getting impatient soon.

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** It's not my fault! You told they both would be too weak to fight. You underestimated them.

**Naraku:** Damn it, time's running out! Maybe we should try Akuma again. But this time he'll finish it.

Scene: Time lapse. Morning. Musashi. Hut. Kagome awakes. Inu Yasha's with her.

**Kagome:** Where are the others?

**Inu Yasha:** Collecting herbs. I stayed on Shippou's order… Keh! If he thinks he could…

**Kagome:** Just ignore it, Inu Yasha.

**Inu Yasha:** You know what's annoying him, right?

**Kagome:** Oh well, he probably thinks you abandoned us.

**Inu Yasha:** _Abandoned really…! That little...!._ Do you think I abandoned you, too?

**Kagome:** No, no way. Shippou doesn't know why you went away. I guess you wanted to be for yourself so you could think.

**Inu Yasha:** Yeah. I caught what you talked, you and Kaede.

**Kagome:** I guessed that. So do you remember any transformations fifty years ago?

**Inu Yasha:** No, nothing. But I certainly transformed yet at that time. Otherwise it wouldn't make sense.

**Kagome:** Yeah. Inu Yasha, you know what I was thinking of? Maybe you should talk to Toutousai and Myouga about it. They've known all along that Tetsusaiga was to hold back your youkai blood.

Scene: Toutousai's cave. Toutousai's sitting there, Myouga on his shoulder. Inu Yasha enters.

**Toutousai:** Inu Yasha, we've already been expecting you.

**Inu** **Yasha:** Hmh?

Cut to Musashi. Hut. Kagome's lying there.

**Shippou:** Kagome, you're alone? Where's Inu Yasha? That useless…! Did he leave you alone again?!

**Kagome:** Shippou, I sent Inu Yasha off. Don't worry he'll be back soon.

**Shippou:** Yesterday, too he just…

**Kagome:** Shippou, what's wrong? All the time you keep nagging about Inu Yasha. What did he do to you?

**Shippou:** He abandoned you when you needed him.

**Kagome:** You mean yesterday? But, Shippou, it was alright. You know, Inu Yasha is a little confused because of the whole youkai thing. He probably wanted to get a clear head.

**Shippou:** He can do it here, too.

**Kagome:** Sometimes it's not possible when I'm with him. But now tell me, Shippou, what's really annoying you? You're just making a scapegoat out of Inu Yasha. Why?

**Shippou:** I don't wanna lose you, Kagome. I'm scared for you.

**Kagome:** Shippou.

**Shippou:** A few days ago Inu Yasha nearly killed you and yesterday you could have died again because he wasn't there.

**Kagome:** It's not Inu Yasha's fault what happened a few days ago. Absolutely not. Please believe me. Inu Yasha would never want my death. You should know that, too.

**Shippou:** I wasn't sure anymore.

**Kagome:** So now you are. You should never doubt that, Shippou. If we can't trust Inu Yasha we can't trust anybody.

**Shippou:** Where did Inu Yasha go?

**Kagome:** To Toutousai's place. He wants to find something out about Tetsusaiga.

Cut back to Toutousai's cave. Toutousai, Inu Yasha and Myouga are sitting there.

**Toutousai:** Yes, that's right. Your father ordered the sword so that it could protect you from your youkai blood as long as possible. Since Tetsusaiga got broken those transformations took place. Right, everything is linked.

**Inu Yasha: **I already know that, idiot! We've been that far already! It only protects me when I carry it or hold it in my hand. I want to know whether really only Tetsusaiga protects me! Could it be that theses transformations could have taken place once before?

**Toutousai:** If you overdid it and exaggerated in dangerous situations, yes. That time you didn't possess Tetsusaiga yet. You were all alone. The protection that holds your youkai blood back activated once you received Tessaiga.

**Inu Yasha:** I don't remember this. Shame.

Scene. Time lapse. Musashi. Hut. Kagome's lying there. Inu Yasha enters.

**Inu Yasha:** I'm back.

**Kagome:** And did find anything out?

**Myouga:** A lot I think. Hello, Kagome.

**Kagome:** Hello, Myouga.

(Inu Yasha looks at Shippou.)

**Shippou:** Alright, I'm gone already. (He leaves.)

**Kagome:** So tell me.

**Myouga:** You wondered if those transformations might have already taken place before and the answer is probably yes. Because the protection that holds Inu Yasha-sama's youkai blood back only came in force the moment Inu Yasha-sama held it in his own hands.

**Kagome:** So yes!

**Myouga:** Now the question is how to pretend those transformations like before Tetsusaiga got broken. And the answer here is you'll have to strengthen your humanity, Inu Yasha-sama.

**Inu Yasha: **My humanity? Listen, Myouga, I'm a hanyou!

**Myouga:** Exactly that's it. Inside a hanyou there is the over centuries lasting battle between human and demon taking place. While you're battling you're fully controlled by your youkai side. It suppresses. your humanity. To stop the transformations you have to put the human and the youkai side in balance again and therefore you have to strengthen your humanity.

**Kagome:** _So Kaede was right!?_

**Inu Yasha**: And how do I do it?

**Myouga:** Humanity is something you can't get with training in contrast with your powers. It's there or it's not. It's there within you and shows in some moments. You have to find you which moments those are and hold on to them. Well, this should be enough for a hard headache. I must be leaving. Mark my words, Inu Yasha-sama and solve the riddle! (He leaves.)

**Inu Yasha:** Idiot. Why doesn't he just tell me? That saves time.

**Kagome:** It probably doesn't work if you don't find it out yourself, Inu Yasha. Have time to think about it. Maybe then you'll know what Myouga means.

**Inu Yasha:** Sounds like you know what he means.

**Kagome:** I have a hunch. If you have one, too, we can talk about it but not before.

**Inu Yasha**: …

**Kagome:** I talked to Shippou. He won't get at you any more. He misunderstood something.

**Inu Yasha: **And what? Did he think I'd abandon you intentionally?

**Kagome: **Something like that but now he found trust in you again.

**Inu Yasha**: _Has it gone that far already that my friends lose trust in me? Well, I don't quite believe in me myself. Somehow the whole youkai thing has confused me. We have to get it right again before something really bad happens and I might kill Kagome for real. My humanity…_ (He looks at Kagome whose eyes are closed.)

**Kagome:** _I hope he'll understand what this is really about soon. He's always a little slow with such things. But it's his only rescue. I'm his only rescue…_

**Inu Yasha:** _Only thanks to Kagome I've not lost myself completely yet. Fortunately she always used to be there and re-transformed me. And fifty years ago Kikyou used to the same. That time I didn't noticed it at all. It's like this part of my memory is completely gone. It might have to do something with me avoiding fights when I was by Kikyou's side. I hardly used my youkai powers. And when Kikyou was gone and the fights took place again they were either not that brutal already or I had Tetsusaiga that protected me with me. Only when Tetsusaiga was destroyed it all started all over again_. **FLASHBACK: KAEDE:** WHEN INU YASHA LET KIKYOU INTO HIS HEART HIS YOUKAI HALF WAS SUPPRESSED AND SO WAS THE POWER OF HIS BLOOD AND HIS HUMANITY TOOK OVER.) _Is this the key? My human heart? Right, I let Kikyou into my heart that time_. (He watches Kagome sleeping.)_ Everytime I transformed Kagome was there and didn't hesitate to re-transform me. Last time she nearly even gave her life for my rescue. I cried for her because I was scared to lose her. This is all comes from my human heart. If Kagome wouldn't mean so much to me I probably hadn't re-transformed at all. I let her into my heart just like Kikyou before. Now Kikyou's dead and Kagome saves me. She might me the only one being able to. That time when we fought Kaguya and she kissed me I was feeling quite dizzy. I was completely overwhelmed. She touched my heart. _(He lies down beside Kagome and puts his head on her chest.)Get well quickly, Kagome. I need you.

**Kagome:** _He's got it. He got it! Now everything will get well._


	10. Akuma's Death

Scene: Time lapse. Morning. Musashi. Hut. Kagome's trying to get up. Inu Yasha enters.

**Inu Yasha: **Kagome, what are you doing? You're supposed to lie down! (Kagome takes a step towards him and stumbles. Inu Yasha catches her.) You need to be careful. Otherwise the wound will tear open again.

(They take a long look at each other and hug tightly then.)

**Kagome:** Please hold me for a little longer… I was so scared I'd lose you forever.

**Inu Yasha:** Fool, I was the one who had to be scared for you. After all I… (They hug even more tightly.) I never want to lose you.

**Kagome: **You won't. Don't worry… I can't stand that any more. I can't get rest all the time. We have to kill Naraku!

(Inu Yasha smiles.)

**Inu Yasha:** Come, let me help you. (They sit down.) We changed roles.

**Kagome:** Yeah, usually you're the one wanting to fight soon again and I tell you to do it slowly. Now I know how you feel then. But it's right we can't stay here forever while Naraku's setting up a new plan out there.

**Inu Yasha:** You can hardly stand.

**Kagome:** So you'll carry me on your back as usual. It'll work.

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome, I'd prefer…

**Kagome:** Forget it! I won't wait here for you returning! No! I'll come with you and help me. Period!

(Inu Yasha smiles.)

**Inu Yasha:** You'd prefer to leave at once, right?

**Kagome:** At once, right. I still have a to pay something back… to Akuma.

**Inu Yasha:** Alright, let's go. (He carries her on his back.) Is it okay?

**Kagome:** If not I'll tell you. Come on, let's get the others together.

Scene: Time lapse. Bone-Eater's well. Kagome's sitting there.

**Kagome:** **FLASHBACK: FUTURE MIROKU:** HE GOT VICTIMIZED BY HIMSELF.

**FUTURE SANGO:** HE WAS BADLY INJURED WHEN HE LOST TETSUSAIGA. HE TRANSFOMED INTO A YOUKAI AND FOUGHT AND FOUGHT...

**FUTURE MIROKU:** As long as his body gave in.

**FUTURE SANGO:** HE EVEN ALMOST KILLED YOU. IT WAS OVER. HE HAD FULLY TRANSFORMED INTO A YOUKAI. HIS SOUL WAS COMPLETELY LOST. (KAGOME BREAKS DOWN.) WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER. SHE'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH IT SOON ENOUGH.) _Is this what they meant? What I have to go through? Is it time already? That can't be happening! We'd defeated Naraku before they told and that did not happen yet. Did I speed up the course of time by telling Inu Yasha and the others about the future? And then there's Akuma. I wanted to get my father back and nearly lost Inu Yasha forever, too. I get him into unnecessary danger. _**FLASHBACK: KIKYOU:** FOOL, BY BEING HERE YOU MAKE INU YASHA FORGET ABOUT HIMSELF.) _She was right. That time already. _(Inu Yasha sits down beside her.) Inu Yasha?

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome, what's wrong? I know something's the matter with you. What is it that you keep a secret from me? (Kagome starts crying. Inu Yasha takes her into his arms to comfort her.) What's it, Kagome? Tell me. Is it about me? Do you know something about the future you don't like? Will something happen to me? (Kagome cries even harder.) So yes. Why don't you tell me? Don't you think I have a right to know?

**Kagome:** That's not the point! Of course you have a right to know!

**Inu Yasha:** Don't torment yourself with it. Tell me about it.

**Kagome:** You don't re-transform and keep fighting until…

**Inu Yasha**: Until my body gives in. Do I spare you at least?

**Kagome:** You attack me but I survive.

**Inu Yasha:** So that's what you absolutely want to change.

**Kagome:** I don't want to lose you, Inu Yasha.

(Inu Yasha wipes off the tears on her face.)

Cut to the bushes. Miroku, Sango and Shippou are watching there. Sango and Miroku make Shippou not seeing a thing.

**Shippou:** **Hey, I wanna see what's happening!**

**Sango:** This really is nothing for children.

Cut back to Inu Yasha and Kagome.

**Inu Yasha:** Don't worry about it, Kagome. You heard Myouga. We've still got lots of time and the chance to change these things.

**Kagome:** Yes, fortunately. We're gonna change that.

**Inu Yasha:** Definitely.

(Inu Yasha and Kagome smile at each other, get up and go back, holding hands.)

Cut to the bushes. Miroku, Sango and Shippou quickly get up.

**Miroku:** Hurry up now. Shippou, you won't say anything.

**Shippou:** Didn't see anything anyway.

Scene: Naraku's castle. Naraku and Akuma are standing there, talking.

**Akuma:** **Forget it! There was one thing you didn't tell me! I mean this girl, Kagome. She's not a normal human! She's different!**

**Naraku:** She is the reincarnation of a miko.

**Akuma:** **That miko nearly purified me with her arrow!**

**Naraku:** But what did she do when you transformed Inu Yasha? She was shocked and didn't do anything not to hurt him. Just do as you did before and then concentrate on the girl and her friends. If you don't you'll never have the Shikon.

**Akuma:** I don't want it any more.

**Naraku:** You're a bad liar, Akuma. You might have powers that come in very handy but deep inside your just a low level youkai just like the others youkai. Youkai like you are too greedy for invincibility and so for the Shikon. You always care about it, even if your life was in danger because it's in your nature. So don't lie at me and tell you don't greed for the Shikon no Tama.

**Akuma:** What if this girl kills me?

**Naraku:** That is your problem. You are well-prepared not to get killed. Now go and finish what you started!

(Akuma leaves.)

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** You don't really think he'll make it, do you, Naraku?

**Naraku:** You didn't do any better.

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** Because you wouldn't let me!

**Naraku:** Keep your mouth shut! I'm not sure if he'll make it. If he does it's fine and if he falls he won't come to charge his profit. Of course I'm not going to give him a shard of the Shikon no Tama. We'll see if he was worth for anything. Go and watch him.

Scene: Forest. Inu Yasha and the gang are on their way.

**Shippou:** Are you fully recovered, Kagome?

**Kagome:** Yeah, don't worry, Shippou. I'm fine again.

**Sango:** I wonder if we see Akuma ever again.

**Kagome:** I hope so. I'm not finished with him yet.

**Miroku:** As well as we know Naraku I think he'll use him more than once as agent. By the way, Kagome, wanted to talk to you.

**Kagome:** About what?

**Miroku:** About your plans regarding killing Akuma.

**Kagome:** Well?

**Miroku:** Well, I think you shouldn't kill him after all.

**Kagome:** Excuse me? Of course I'll kill him. He killed my father.

**Miroku:** I know. Nevertheless there are many things against doing it.

**Inu Yasha:** For example?

**Miroku:** For example the fact that you could change the whole course of time and with it your time as well.

**Kagome:** There wouldn't be a lot changes. My father would be alive then, that's all.

**Miroku: **I knew you were going to say that.

**Sango:** Kagome, what Miroku tells sounds reasonable. Maybe you should think about it.

**Kagome:** Keep your mouth shut. I will not. This is my last word.

**Shippou:** This is all your fault Inu Yasha! You run Kagome into a chaos just because you want Akuma dead!

**Inu Yasha:** Listen, little boy! (He holds him up from his tail.) It seems to me that you use to misunderstand a lot recently. I don't want Akuma dead. As for me we don't need to face Akuma ever again. It's all Kagome's decision and if she wants to carry it out then let her. If there are any consequences it's her problem. (Kagome looks furiously at him.) I'm right, aren't I?

**Akuma:** We'll care about the consequences in the end.

**Sango:** Akuma! He's back!

**Miroku:** What did I say?!

**Kagome:** Akuma, last time you could escape but you won't be that lucky again!

**Akuma:** Then show me your powers!

**Kagome:** I'd love to! (She shoots an arrow towards him and misses.)

**Akuma:** Listen, reincarnation of a miko, I don't know what made you that angry at me but it makes the fight much more interesting!

**Inu Yasha: Really?! Let's see how much I can do!** (He draws Tetsusaiga.)

**Kagome:** **No, Inu Yasha, stay out of it! You can't stand up to it!**

**Akuma:** The girl is right. I can make you youkai everytime. Would now be a bad time?

**Kagome:** **Leave him! I alone am your opponent!** (She shoots another arrow and misses again.)

**Akuma:** Your attacks are easily to predict. You are no challenge from me. I knew it from the beginning. You're just some dirty human with a few spiritual powers that won't help you now! (He attacks her.)

**Inu Yasha:** **Kagome!** (He saves her.) Are you alright?

**Kagome:** Yeah, put me down! **I'm gonna kill him!**

**Inu Yasha:** Let me help you. Akuma, in the beginning I had absolutely no interest in fighting you because I regarded you as a little mouse but now you start getting on my nerves. **Take this! Kongousouha!**

**Akuma:** _**Damn, what's that?! **_The sword of this hanyou is murderous! I should finish him first.

**Kagome:** **Let me see you try!** (She shoots an arrow at him and hits him.)

**Akuma:** **Damn, that was planned! She purifies me!** (He dies.)

Cut to the mountains. Byakuya's standing there. Meugen No Byakuya's eye flies into the hole.

**Byakuya of the Mirage:** Idiot. (He leaves.)

Cut back to the forest.

**Shippou:** He's gone.

**Sango:** He's dead.

**Miroku:** That's it. It's over. Are you satisfied now, Kagome-sama?

**Kagome:** Yes, I am.

**Miroku:** Fine. Now I suggest you better go back to your time to see if I was right about changing the course of time or not.

**Kagome:** (to Inu Yasha) Accompany me?

**Inu Yasha:** I better do. Who knows what you invoked by killing Akuma.

(They leave.)

**Sango:** Will they be in trouble?

**Myouga:** I'm afraid so.

**Shippou:** Myouga, where are you coming from?

**Myouga:** I was there all the time watching.

**Sango:** But then you hide when you felt danger, right?

**Miroku:** That's not important at all. Myouga, am I right? Might have Kagome changed too much? And the whole course of time?

**Myouga:** Yes, I think so. Kagome will probably enter a completely new world she created by killing Akuma. They will be in deep trouble.

**Shippou:** Oh no.

**Sango:** We have to stop them from going there.

**Myouga:** It's too late. It wouldn't change anything. Akuma is dead.


	11. Time Reset

Cut to the Bone-Eater's well. Inu Yasha and Kagome arrive.

**Kagome:** Oh, I'm so excited! I'll meet my father!

**Inu Yasha:** Don't count your chickens before they're hatched.

**Kagome:** Oh, well, I didn't change something important. It won't have influence on the whole course of time.

**Inu Yasha:** We'll see now.

(They enter the well.)

Scene: Present. Higurashi Monument. Inside the well. Kagome and Inu Yasha arrive.

**Kagome:** Let's see. (She climbs up the stones and hits her head.) Eh? What's this?

(Inu Yasha takes Kagome's flashlight and points it at Kagome. The well is nailed shut.)

**Inu Yasha:** Nailed shut. What did you say Kagome?

**Kagome:** That's not a sign of consequences. Grandpa probably did it for protection from demons that might come through the well.

**Inu Yasha:** Sure.

(She jumps down to him.)

**Kagome:** Stop talking and give me a hand here. (Inu Yasha kicks the well open, takes Kagome and jumps out of it.) Thank you very… (She looks around to see that everything's different.) What the…?

**Inu Yasha:** What happened?

**Kagome:** Everything looks completely different. Are we really in my time or did we get off the wrong era?

**Inu Yasha:** No, Kagome, this is definitely your time but some things have changed.

**Kagome:** Some? Look around! None of this hints at that my family still lives here!

**Inu Yasha:** We better get away from here, Kagome. Let's see what else is different.

**Kagome:** O… okay. _What happened here? Why is everything looking different and where is my family?_

(They set off.)

**Inu Yasha:** _Damn, Miroku was right! Kagome really changed an important part of the past and the whole course of time as well._

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha, can you find my family?

**Inu Yasha**: I try to catch their scent. Um, Kagome…

**Kagome:** I don't wanna hear anything from you. I didn't change too much. Of course there're some changes when you alter the past.

**Inu Yasha:** I think I found your mother. She's close.

**Kagome:** Take me to her.

**Inu Yasha:** You don't need to tell me that. (He puts her down on the sidewalk.) Look over there, isn't that her?

**Kagome:** Yes, you are right. (She walks to the woman.) Hey, Mom!

**Woman:** Hmh?

**Kagome:** Hello, Mom.

**Woman:** I'm sorry my girl but you seem to mistake me with someone.

**Kagome:** What?

**Woman:** Are you a little confused?

**Kagome:** I should be asking you that!

**Woman:** I'm sorry but I don't have children.

**Kagome:** But –

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome, do you realize it now? Let's hurry and leave.

**Kagome:** Wait! Don't you even know a man called Hitoro?

**Woman:** Hitoro? No, I never heard of him. I'm sorry but I have to go now. I hope you find your true mother. (She leaves.)

**Kagome:** But that can't be true. He should be here now.

**Inu Yasha:** Look, Kagome, she didn't know you or ever meet your father, so you haven't even been born here in this new world, neither has your brother. Like it or not you did change too much!

**Kagome:** Wait, one last thing! Take me to my school, please. I have to know if the Sango and Miroku from my time exist here.

**Inu Yasha:** Can't you imagine that? If even **you** don't actually exist here…

**Kagome:** Please, Inu Yasha.

**Inu Yasha:** Keh! Get on my back.

(They set off to Kagome's school.)

**Kagome:** They have to be here. (She looks around.)

**Inu Yasha:** They're not. Kagome, can we please go back to my time now. I don't like to admit it but this world is freaking me out.

**Kagome:** Yeah, let's go. (They go back to the well.) _I can't believe it. I was never born and because my mom and dad never met in a lifetime and the Sango and Miroku from the Feudal Era couldn't have kids either. Does that mean they are about to die? Just because of me? Please not…_

**Inu Yasha:** I hope for you that Miroku has a solution for this.

**Kagome:** _There isn't any. I would need to turn back time and undo Akuma's death but I can't do that. I haven't got the power for that._

Scene: Feudal Era. Forest. Inu Yashas and the gang and Myouga are standing there.

**Miroku:** I told you that could happen. Now you have chaos at your time.

**Myouga:** Not only in her time but in every time. Even here. Nobody knows what you caused for this time.

**Kagome:** The reincarnations of Miroku and Sango weren't there, either.

**Myouga:** Of course. Not even you were. You were never born. You didn't change a piece of the past but the whole course of time!

**Kagome:** But doesn't that actually mean that they will die early?

**Sango:** What?

**Miroku:** Yes, that's what it means.

(Kagome bursts out in tears.)

**Kagome:** I'm so sorry. I didn't want that.

(Sango comforts her.)

**Sango:** Nobody blames you, Kagome. You didn't know that this would happen.

**Shippou:** Isn't there anything we can do?

**Myouga:** To put everything right again Akuma has to live again.

**Inu Yasha:** And how do we do that?

**Miroku:** We can't do that. We haven't got the power required. We have to find someone who has the power over the time. Maybe a sorcerer or a tenyou.

**Kagome:** Are they really some in this era who can do that?

**Miroku:** I don't know. I never met or heard of one. Myouga, do you?

**Myouga:** Yes, there is someone. A sorcerer who is the protector of the time and is supposed to see to that nobody plays with it.

**Sango:** Can he turn it back?

**Myouga:** Yes, he can but he might not want to.

**Inu Yasha:** We just make him doing it. Where is the problem?

**Myouga:** The problem is that this guy never let's anyone near him. Nobody knows where he hides out. Few have ever seen him. He isn't known for corporations.

**Shippou:** But we have to try. Otherwise Kagome can never go back home.

**Sango:** But how do we find him?

**Myouga:** There is a ritual for calling him. But I can't promise he will listen to it and come.

**Kagome:** But we have to try it.

Scene: Forest. Inu Yasha and the gang and Myouga are on their way to the sorcerer.

**Inu Yasha:** Why can't we just do the ritual everywhere we want?

**Myouga:** I suppose his hide-out is somewhere around here, so he just listens to the call at this place.

**Miroku:** Myouga, what's the sorcerer's name?

**Myouga:** It's Avataro-dono.

**Kagome:** What do we have to do?

**Myouga:** Put your hand on this stone. All of you.

(They do so.)

**Miroku:** And now?

**Myouga:** Now you make the call.

**Sango:** That's all? That's the whole ritual?

**Myouga:** It's not the simplicity that's important but whether Avataro-dono wants to help you.

**Miroku:** Well, then let's go. Avataro-dono, we who are standing here ask for your audience! We need your help to reset time to put the course of time right back into order! This should be in your interest, too as you are the one protecting the time from misuse!

(Something's arriving above them.)

**Myouga:** You are lucky. Avataro-dono will listen to you!

(Avataro appears.)

**Miroku:** Avataro-dono, we thank you for listening to us.

**Avataro:** You are lucky. Usually I don't even talk to others.

**Myouga:** Avataro-dono, we really treasure your kindness.

**Avataro:** Myouga, so you brought this people here.

**Myouga:** Yes, I did, Avataro-dono because I knew the reason they're calling you for isn't unimportant to you.

**Avataro:** That's true. Someone has had willingly influence on the time to fulfill own individual desires not regarding the damage he or she could cause throughout all times and eras. Past, present and future.

**Sango:** So you know what happened?

**Avataro:** It's my task to supervise time. I can feel it if someone plays with it. I know it was one of you but I don't know who exactly. Have you got the courage to accept your fault and tell me that it was him or her?

**Kagome:** It was me.

**Avataro:** You don't deny what you did. I like that. Have you realized your fault?

**Kagome:** Yes, I did. What I did was wrong. I put my own desires over the good of all the other people. I'm sorry.

**Avataro:** Alright. I will help you undo your deed because you are honest and realized your act was wrong. If you hadn't you would have had to suffer from the consequences. But your heart is good and so there is no reason for me not to forgive you and help you to put everything right.

**Miroku:** Thank you very much, Avataro-dono.

**Kagome:** Yes, thank you.

**Avataro:** When I turn back time only few of you will keep their memory. (He looks at Inu Yasha and Kagome.) The ones who do will have to prevent it from re-happening. (They nod.) Alright, let's do it. (He starts turning back time. There is a harsh wind surrounding them.)

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome!

(He holds her. Kagome holds Shippou. Miroku holds Sango. Time resets.)


	12. Struggle

Scene: Forest. Inu Yasha and the gang are on their way.

**Shippou:** Are you fully recovered, Kagome?

**Kagome:** Yeah, don't worry, Shippou. I'm fine again.

**Inu Yasha:** _We're back here where it started. Where Kagome killed Akuma. But nobody aside from me seems to remember what happened. Not even Kagome seems like she would._

**Sango:** I wonder if we see Akuma ever again.

**Kagome:** I hope so. I'm not finished with him yet.

**Inu Yasha:** _Oh no!_

**Miroku:** As well as we know Naraku I think he'll use him more than once as agent. By the way Kagome, I wanted to talk to you.

**Kagome:** About what?

**Miroku:** About your plans regarding killing Akuma.

**Kagome:** Well?

**Miroku:** Well, I think you shouldn't kill him after all.

**Kagome:** Excuse me? Of course I'll kill him. He killed my father.

**Miroku:** I know. Nevertheless there are many things against doing it.

**Kagome: **For example?

**Inu Yasha: **For example the fact that you will change the whole course of time if you do so.

**Miroku:** Right. Wow, Inu Yasha I didn't think you could think so far.

**Inu Yasha:** I didn't do it at first and neither did Kagome but now she does, don't you, Kagome? (Kagome looks angrily at him.)_Kagome. She remembers everything but she still wants to do it! __**She lied at Avataro!**_

**Kagome: **There wouldn't be a lot changes. My father would be alive then, that's all.

**Miroku: **I knew you were going to say that.

**Sango:** Kagome, what Miroku tells sounds reasonable. Maybe you should think about it.

**Kagome:** Keep your mouth shut. I will not. This is my last word.

**Shippou:** This is all your fault Inu Yasha! You run Kagome into a chaos just because you want Akuma dead!

**Inu Yasha:** Listen, little boy! (He holds him up from his tail.) It seems to me that you use to misunderstand a lot recently I don't want Akuma dead. As for me we don't need to face Akuma ever again. I don't want Kagome going on her own crusade because I know what will happen then and I will definitely do everything to prevent it from happening again. (Kagome looks furiously at him.) Oh yeah, I will.

**Akuma: **Again?

**Sango:** **Akuma! He's back!**

**Miroku:** What did I say?!

**Kagome:** **Akuma, last time you could escape but you won't be that lucky again!**

**Akuma:** Then show me your powers!

**Kagome:** I'd love to!

**Inu Yasha:** **No, don't! You mustn't kill him!**

**Kagome:** Shut up. Inu Yasha! This is my fight not yours! (She shoots an arrow at Akuma and misses him.)

**Akuma:** Isn't there anything else you can do aside from that? It's getting a little boring.

**Kagome:** **Maybe it would get more interesting if you wouldn't avoid my arrows!**

**Inu Yasha:** _She's getting angry. She won't care about everything we talked. She just wants to have her revenge._ **FLASHBACK: AVATRO****:** WHEN I TURN BACK TIME ONLY FEW OF YOU WILL KEEP THEIR MEMORY. THE ONES WHO DO WILL HAVE TO PREVENT IT FROM RE-HAPPENING.) _I have to stop her!_

**Akuma:** Listen, reincarnation of a miko, I don't know what made you that angry at me but it makes the fight much more interesting!

**Inu Yasha:** **Really?! Let's see how much I can do!** (He draws Tetsusaiga.)

**Kagome:** **No, Inu Yasha, stay out of it! You can't stand up to it!**

**Akuma:** The girl is right. I can make you youkai everytime. Would now be a bad time?

**Kagome:** Leave him! I alone am your opponent! (She shoots another arrow and misses again.)

**Inu Yasha:** _That's it! I have to distract her by being in danger! Then she forgets her revenge because she worries about me._

**Akuma:** Your attacks are easily to predict. You are no challenge from me. I knew it from the beginning. You're just some dirty human with a few spiritual powers that won't help you, now! (He attacks her.)

**Inu Yasha:** **Kagome!** (He saves her.) Are you alright?

**Kagome:** Yeah, put me down! **I'm gonna kill him!**

**Inu Yasha:** No, you won't! Kagome, you gave Avataro a promise! You mustn't kill him!

**Kagome:** It's too late, now! If I don't kill him he'll kill me! (She hits him to get free.)

**Inu Yasha:** **Ow!** **Kagome!** (He runs in front of her.)

**Shippou:** What is going on?

**Miroku:** I think Inu Yasha is trying to keep Kagome from killing Akuma.

**Sango:** This won't be easy. Kagome absolutely wants her revenge.

**Inu Yasha:** _Think about it, Inu Yasha, this could go terribly wrong. When I transform again. I might kill Akuma and everything was worthless or I could attack Kagome again. But it's the only way to stop Kagome from killing Akuma. _**So if it's such fun for you why don't you infect me with evil again?!**

**Kagome:** **What?! Inu Yasha, what are you doing?!**

**Akuma:** Yeah, why don't I? I'll make your wish come true!

**Kagome:** **NO!! Inu Yasha!!** (She runs over to him and hugs him tightly.) Why, Inu Yasha?

**Inu Yasha:** Go away, Kagome and hide! You might have to attack me with your arrows to defend yourself. (He throws Tessaiga away.)

**Kagome:** The hell I will!

**Akuma:** Let's go. Show me your true shape deep inside of you. Show me the proud demon!

**Shippou:** He transforms!

**Sango:** But why did he ask Akuma to do it?!

**Miroku:** I'm afraid Inu Yasha is desperate. He probably thinks it's the only way to keep Kagome from killing Akuma by making her worry about him.

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha, don't! Don't let yourself in for it! **

**Inu Yasha:** Keep me from killing him. (He transforms.)

**Kagome:** **Inu Yashaaa!!**

**Inu Yasha:** You again. I thought I'd killed you already. **Get off me!** (He pushes Kagome away.)

**Miroku/Sango/Shippou: Kagome!**

**Kagome:** We've been that far already. (She sees Inu Yasha fighting against Akuma.) Eh? **FLASHBACK: INU YASHA: **KEEP ME FROM KILLING HIM.) _Of course I don't let him kill Akuma. I wanna do that._** FLASHBACK: INU YASHA:** YOU MIGHT HAVE TO ATTACK ME WITH YOUR ARROWS TO DEFEND YOURSELF.) _No, I won't do that! Never! That's exactly what Akuma and Naraku are waiting for!_

**Miroku:** Inu Yasha miscalculated it. He won't stop from killing Akuma in this shape.

**Shippou:** Look, what Kagome's doing!

**Sango:** Oh no, is she desperate now, too? Kirara be prepared! You might have to save Kagome!

**Kagome:** _I won't make it that easy. I want my revenge! I want to be the one killing him._ **Hey, you! Bad copy of a youkai! Hanyou-gone-mad!** (Inu Yasha turns around to her.) **Yeah, right, I mean you!** **Why don't you come here and get me without much effort?! I'm much more tasty than that youkai!**

**Inu Yasha:** That's right. (He approaches her.)

**Sango:** **Kirara, now!**

**Kagome:** Maybe that wasn't that good after all. (Kirara saves her.) **What?! No! Kirara, please put me down again!** (She hides behind Kirara.)

**Inu Yasha:** You won't escape me. (He prepares to attack her. Kagome stands up, aiming with bow and arrow at him.) Come on, shoot, if you dare!

**Kagome:** **I do!**

**Shippou:** **Kagome, don't!**

**Miroku:** **They're going crazy, both of them!**

(The arrow misses him and approaches Akuma.)

**Sango:** **Oh no! Hiraikotsu!** (The Hiraikotsu wards off the arrow and hits Inu Yasha then.)

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha!** (She runs over to him. He's unconsciousness. She reverses the transformation with Tessaiga.) Thank you, Sango!

**Miroku:** Have you planned that?

**Sango:** No, not really. I didn't want Akuma to get shot.

**Kagome:** **It ends here and now, Akuma!** (She shoots an arrow at him.)

**Inu Yasha:** **Kongousouha!**

(The Kongousouha pushes the arrow away. Akuma backs away.)

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha!**

**Inu Yasha: Listen, Kagome, if you don't stop trying to kill him we'll have big trouble!**

**Kagome:** **Shut up already!** (She wants to shoot another arrow.)

**Inu Yasha:** **Kagome, please!** (He grabs her and holds her so she cannot shoot.)

**Kagome:** **Inu Yasha, let go of me!**

**Inu Yasha:** **Hey, Akuma, I'm giving you an only chance! Push off as far away as you can but don't let Naraku get you!**

**Kagome:** **No!!**

**Akuma:** Why would I buy that?

**Inu Yasha:** **I'm serious! I spare your life! I don't want to have anything to do with you! Now get lost already!**

**Akuma:** I don't really trust you. You absolutely don't want me to get killed. Why?

**Inu Yasha:** We have our reasons.

**Kagome:** **No, we don't!** **Let go of me! I have to kill him! He'll escape! **

**Inu Yasha:** **Kagome, you mustn't kill him! You'll change the whole course of time again!**

**Kagome:** **No, it's not because of that! I did something** **wrong last time! I won't do it again! This time I'll do it right and save my father's life!**

**Inu Yasha:** I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't let that happen! (He takes Kagome's bow and throws it away.)

**Kagome:** **What did you do!? How could you?! Let go of me!!**

**Inu Yasha:** **What are you still doing here?!** **GO!!**

**(**Akuma leaves.)

**Kagome:** **No-o-o-o! No!!** (She breaks down.)

**Inu Yasha:** I'm sorry, Kagome.

(He takes her into his arms and holds her tightly. Kagome cries hard.)

**Shippou:** Poor Kagome.

**Miroku:** It's over. He got away.

**Sango:** I just hope he won't get killed by Naraku.

**Miroku:** I don't think so. I think we're in the right course of time again and Akuma will escape Naraku somehow so he'll still live in Kagome's time.

**Inu Yasha:** Kagome… Forgive me.


	13. Finally The Right to Kill and Avenge

Scene: Present. Higurashi monument. Kagome is bending in front of Hitoro's grave, praying.

**Kagome**: Forgive me, Father. I could have made your death undone but I failed.

**Hitoro's voice:** It's okay, sweetie.

**Kagome:** Father? (Hitoro appears in ghost shape.) Father!

**Hitoro:** It was right not to kill Akuma. Don't worry about it. I'm very proud of you. You've grown up and you stepped into my footsteps. You are a great woman. I'm glad to call you my daughter.

**Kagome:** Father… I miss you.

**Hitoro:** I know. But I'm always there to protect you. I'll always be around you. So don't be sad. You need to be strong for the battle you have to fight in the near future alongside your friend, the hanyou. I'm happy for you finding him on your side. Don't lose him. He's special, just like you.

**Kagome:** I know. Thank you.

**Hitoro:** Say hello to Mom, Grandpa and Souta for me. Goodbye.

**Kagome:** I will. Goodbye.

(Hitoro disappears again. Mom, Grandpa and Souta come running up to Kagome.)

**Souta:** **Was it…?!**

**Mom:** **It was…!**

**Grandpa:** **Hitoro!**

**Kagome:** Right. He says hello to all of you. (She smiles.)

Scene: Time lapse. Higurashi Monument. Bone-Eater's well. Kagome's standing there. Inu Yasha jumps out.

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha! What are you doing here? I was just on my way to you.

**Inu Yasha:** I figured something out. If you absolutely want your revenge why don't you try to search and kill the guy here in your time? I'll help you with it. I remember his scent very well. And you wouldn't change anything.

**Kagome:** Oh, you would do that? Okay, let's do it.

Scene: City. Inu Yasha and Kagome are running there.

**Kagome:** You say he's still alive?

**Inu Yasha:** Yes, I'm pretty sure he is. He's very close.

**Kagome:** I wonder how he hides here in this world in which demons are extinguished.

**Inu Yasha:** He probably pretends being a human. But once demon always demon.

**Kagome:** Yeah.

**Inu Yasha:** He's moving. We are about to run into him.

(Akuma turns round a corner.)

**Kagome:** **There he is!**

**Akuma:** Hey! Don't I know you two?

**Inu Yasha:** Good memory but it ends here!

**Akuma:** Hang on! I know this scent! You are the miko girl, the one with the Shikon!

**Kagome:** Sorry to disappoint you but I no longer have it! **But you wouldn't have any use for it because I'm gonna kill you now!**

**Akuma:** Well, I don't understand that all. Five hundred years ago I met you in the Feudal Era and then ten years ago as little girl, having the Shikon with you and now I see you as big girl again. No matter. What's the reason for this sudden visit? Do you want to avenge your father Hitoro?

**Kagome:** **Exactly! Now you get what you deserve! **

**Akuma:** I'm not tired of fighting. It's been a long time ago since I could do that but I think in midst of this crowd of humans it might not been that good. Why don't we meet where it all started? Where I stirred up your anger? (He disappears.)

**Kagome:** He means my home! **Quick, Inu Yasha, let's go back!**

**Inu Yasha:** What a pain in the ass!

Scene: Higurashi monument. Akuma is waiting there. Inu Yasha and Kagome arrive.

**Akuma:** Well, here we go. (Inu Yasha draws Tetsusaiga.) Oh, I remember that sword. Are you better at using it now?

**Inu Yasha:** I'll let you find an answer! **Kaze no Kizu! **

(Akuma is unhurt.)

**Akuma:** No, you're not. And you're probably still as susceptible for evil as you were before. How about another evil trip?

**Inu Yasha:** **Kongousouha!** (Akuma is unhurt.) _This won't help Kagome at all. It won't make her happy if I kill that guy. _Kagome, I can't do it.

**Kagome:** But you already nearly did it before!

**Inu Yasha:** Yeah, but he's gotten stronger! I can't kill him with Tessaiga! You have to do it! Hurry up, I can hardly keep my youkai half shut!

**Akuma:** There's no need to. I will transform you again. You can't stand up to it.

**Kagome:** _If Akuma doesn't get killed soon he will transform Inu Yasha evil again. I mustn't let that happen. If he has really gotten stronger I might not be able to re-transform Inu Yasha._ _**I have to do it myself! I have to kill Akuma and avenge my father's death on my own just like I wish it to be!**_

**Inu Yasha:** _Kagome, the last part was not a lie. Akuma has indeed gotten stronger and I can feel my blood cook already._ **Kagome, hurry up! Do it!**

**Akuma:** The little girl wants to avenge her father's death. But she will die just like her father did. Say hello to him in heaven for me.

**Kagome:** **There's no need 'cause you are going straight into hell! This is for my father! With best wishes**! (She shoots at him.)

**Akuma: **_What's wrong?! I can't avoid it! This arrow it's purifying and killing me! This girl is really not normal! Even without the Shikon! __**What is she?!**_

(He dies. Inu Yasha falls down on his knees and gasps.)

**Kagome:** Inu Yasha! Are you alright?! (She runs to him.)

**Inu Yasha:** Yes, I am. Thanks to you. You've done a great job but if you'd been just a second later I'm not sure if you would've been able to save me again.

**Kagome**: Everything turned out well. Let me give you a hand. (She helps him up.)

**Inu Yasha:** Feel better now?

**Kagome:** Absolutely. Thank you so much for your help, Inu Yasha.

**Inu Yasha: **I didn't do anything. (She hugs him.) Well, if you think so. (He takes her into his arms.)

**The** **End**


End file.
